Once Upon A December
by pikajow
Summary: Sesshomaru goes into musk, and his scent leads Inuyasha to him. When Inuyasha goes into heat near him he tries to run, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him leave unless he was dead. When Kagome see's their display, she goes to Koga. Can Inuyasha make her understand, even though he carries Sesshomaru's child?
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A December**

 ** _Summary: Sesshomaru goes into musk, and his scent leads Inuyasha to him. When Inuyasha goes into heat near him he tries to run, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him leave unless he was dead. When Kagome see's their display, she goes to Koga. Can Inuyasha make her understand, even though he carries Sesshomaru's child?_**

 **Author's note: Just read and enjoy, and yes there is yaoi and incest, don't like don't read. Leave a rude comment and just know I warned you, so don't be stupid.**

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha yelped as he fell face first into the ground, groaning as he fought the necklaces powers and sat up. His face was sore as he wiped dirt off from it, the skin almost rubbed raw from being sat four times in a row. Inuyasha was very tired of Kagome's antics, jumping away from her as he took a step forward.

"You crazy whench!" He yelled, Kagome parting her lips to sit him again. Sango came to his aid, touching a hand to Kagome's shoulder. Usually she would just let it happen, but she knew he was right in this argument.

Kagome was angry over the dumbest thing, angry that Inuyasha didn't want to give her a child. The argument wasn't too severe at first, the two arguing outside of their hut as Sango sat inside with Miroku and their three children. Inuyasha started to get defensive when she asked if he could even have children, which he was unsure about.

He didn't know if he could since he was a half-breed, but didn't tell her that. Instead he countered with that he didn't want to have kids till she turned nineteen, which was only a couple months away. She wanted kids now though, their lack of sexual intercourse getting to her hormones. Inuyasha told her he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to, which Kagome grew angry over.

He was sat four times afterwards, which he felt was rather unfair. She was basically telling him he didn't have a choice, and a part of him grew furious at that thought. He had expected her to accept his opinion, but the pain in his back and face proved otherwise.

"Kagome, you can't force him," Sango countered, Kagome blushing as she realized what she had done and how the situation looked. She stormed off, unwilling to say she was wrong. Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed his lower back, Sango walking up to him with a small frown.

"You can't run away from this forever Inuyasha, you have to tell her sooner or later," Sango told him, Inuyasha sighing as he watched Kagome's retreating form. He slowly started to walk after her, in no mood to rush this. He raised his nose to the air when he smelled something sweet, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply. The scent made him feel intoxicated, Inuyasha shivering as he took in a deeper sniff of it.

"You okay Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a worried look, Inuyasha opening his eyes and looked to the direction of the scent. He nodded as he started to walk towards the scent, his eyes closing again as he felt the urge to roll in it.

Inuyasha forgot about Kagome as he jumped into the air, his body buzzing the closer he got to the scent. He dropped down into the forest in front of a clearing, opening his eyes. His eyes widened in disbelief when he realized the smell came from Sesshomaru, covering his nose as his own body reacted to his musk.

Sesshomaru just stood in the middle of the clearing, his eyes closed as he lifted his nose to the air. His hair cascaded down his back, his usual armor removed. He just wore his kimono and hakama, his nose twitching when the scent of Inuyasha's heat filled the air.

Inuyasha quickly turned away, running away from the clearing and cursing when his body went into heat. He jumped towards his hut, hoping to lock himself inside till his body calmed down. Inuyasha yelped when he was tackled down, looking over his shoulder and a deep fear settling in his gut when he saw Sesshomaru's red eyes.

Inuyasha struggled as his obi was torn, Sesshomaru shocked when he grabbed his blade.

Inuyasha was given enough lead way to push him away, holding his sheathed sword in front of him. Sesshomaru's eyes cleared, Inuyasha panting softly as Sesshomaru's eyes landed on him. Sesshomaru's lips pulled down into a frown, Inuyasha grabbing his hakama and looking to the torn obi as he stood up.

"You are in heat," Sesshomaru stated, Inuyasha frowning as he kept his sword in front of him for protection. He had known he was unable to give Kagome children because he had a heat. He even had a period from his ass, which made him feel like he wasn't worth her time. He was so afraid one day she would see him bleeding and all of his secrets would spill out.

He was so afraid she would reject him, and he would be ostracized from his life. Only Sango knew, since she had walked in on him while he was cleaning himself of his period in a stream. She understood and accepted it, calming Inuyasha's fears. He knew Kagome was not as understanding. Now he was stuck near Sesshomaru who was in musk, and from the way his eyes glowed Inuyasha would be his prey.

Inuyasha had never smelled a demon in musk before, which explained why he blindly followed the sweet scent. He took a step back when Sesshomaru growled softly, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing slightly.

"So what asshole!" Inuyasha barked, his body releasing his scent heavier when Sesshomaru stood up and moved closer. Inuyasha suddenly felt very small, Sesshomaru sniffing the air. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, Sesshomaru looking over the smaller half demon. Inuyasha felt wetness go down his thigh, his body throbbing in need.

"I would not have thought you go into heat," Sesshomaru said before licking his lips. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, raising his sword as wind whipped around his blade.

"Windscar!" His power ripped through the ground, but as quickly as he released it, he found himself on the ground, his sword knocked away. Sesshomaru pinned down his wrists as he held down his body with his own, Inuyasha's stomach burning as he felt a hand slip into his hakama.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled out, Sesshomaru tearing his fundoshi and touching the pad of his finger to Inuyasha's hole. Inuyasha would have kicked him but his legs were pinned, his cheeks red as Sesshomaru took his hand out of his hakama. His fingers were stained with wetness, Inuyasha seeing the look in his eyes.

He bucked, managing to get a leg free and turning them over swiftly. Inuyasha got off Sesshomaru and grabbed his sword, scooting back till his back came in contact with a tree. Sesshomaru growled softly as he looked to Inuyasha, the half demon shivering as he kept the sword pointed at him.

"Snap out of it! I'm a disgusting half breed remember!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha hoped he had snapped the demon out of the act he was about to commit, Sesshomaru turning away from him. Inuyasha felt a sudden relief rush over him as he watched Sesshomaru leave, dropping his sword and reeling over with a gasp when his body erupted with pain.

His urge to mate was so powerful it hurt, Inuyasha looking up to Sesshomaru's retreating form. He whimpered pathetically, something inside of him taking over.

"Sesshomaru," he called softly, turning onto his back as he presented his body to the demon. Sesshomaru had stopped walking, a shiver going through his body.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called again, a small whimper escaping him. Sesshomaru was at his side in a second, the demon picking Inuyasha up and jumping away from the clearing. Inuyasha rubbed his face against his chest, his mind screaming for this to stop.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of a cave, Inuyasha laid down on the ground. Inuyasha's ears twitched and fell back as he spread his legs, Sesshomaru shivering in want as he tore off Inuyasha's hakama. Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru looking over his body. He opened Inuyasha's haori and kimono, looking over Inuyasha's well built body.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha's face, his mind trying to tell him to stop this before it got to far. Sesshomaru knew this person was Inuyasha, he knew he should be disgusted by the idea of mating with him. Sesshomaru looked to where Inuyasha's member jutted from his body, a patch of white fuzz covering his genitals. Something delicious hid beneath it though, and Sesshomaru wanted it.

Sesshomaru bit off his claws from three fingers of a hand, reaching down and feeling the wetness against his fingers. Inuyasha was fully prepared for this moment, Sesshomaru losing himself in his musk once again. Inuyasha almost cheered and screamed in mortification at the same time as Sesshomaru began to undress, Sesshomaru placing his kimono down so they could lie on it.

"Am I your first?" Sesshomaru asked even though he knew the answer, Inuyasha nodding as Sesshomaru moved over him. Inuyasha looked to his member, his mind screaming for this not to happen while his body only spread its legs. Inuyasha exposed his neck, Sesshomaru licking it before putting Inuyasha's legs on his shoulders.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru bit his neck sharply, his lips jolting forward and his member buried inside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelped in pain from being penetrated, Sesshomaru groaning around the flesh in his mouth. Inuyasha felt tears fall down his cheeks as he gripped onto Sesshomaru's shoulders, Sesshomaru letting go of his neck and licking away the blood. The mark was accompanied by a large bruise, Inuyasha's mind becoming foggy as he stopped fighting internally.

He had been marked as Sesshomaru's mate, and no matter how hard he fought he couldn't change that. Inuyasha let his head fall back, his eyes closing as he licked his chapped lips.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru shivering on top of him weakly. It was an amazing feeling being inside of his mate, Sesshomaru closing his eyes as he started to move his hips. Inuyasha clung to him as he felt something inside of him burn with arousal. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru started to move faster, his member leaking between them as Inuyasha moved his hips to meet Sesshomaru's as best as he could.

Sesshomaru growled as he moved Inuyasha's legs to his forearms, rising up some as he thrusted harder into his body. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure when he hit something inside of him, Sesshomaru leaning down and kissing his lips. Inuyasha moaned as he wrapped his arms around his neck, his body needing more.

"Sessh, deeper," Inuyasha whispered against Sesshomaru's lips, feeling the shiver that ran through the demons body. Inuyasha legs were dropped and his arms were unwrapped from Sesshomaru's neck, Inuyasha kissing his lips one more time.

Sesshomaru pulled out and turned Inuyasha onto all fours, Inuyasha whimpering as Sesshomaru entered him again. Inuyasha took the heavy pounding he was given, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he came close to a release. He heard a soft gasp and looked up, his eyes seeing a green skirt. Inuyasha tried to snap out of his daze, a loud moan escaping his throat when Sesshomaru tapped something inside of his body.

His larger hands groped Inuyasha's chest, Sesshomaru not caring for the human who watched them in a shocked daze. Inuyasha whimpered when Sesshomaru's hands rubbed over his nipples, Inuyasha crying out as he came. Sesshomaru pinned him down to the ground by his neck, his ass in the air as it was pounded hard.

Inuyasha could see Kagome's shoes from here, his eyes shutting tight as his mind tried to pull itself from the smoky daze. Inuyasha moaned as the position allowed Sesshomaru to repeatedly pass over that spot inside of him, his eyes opening to see Kagome running away.

Inuyasha felt humiliation run over him as he reached out a hand, only to grab the dirt beneath him as Sesshomaru came deep into his body. Inuyasha felt tears fall down his face as he thought of what Kagome might think of him now, Sesshomaru pulling out of him with a soft groan. Inuyasha slowly sat up, wincing from the pain in his back and ass.

He grabbed his clothes and quickly ran away, leaving Sesshomaru alone in the cave. He bathed in a nearby river, shaking as he felt shame run through him in waves. Kagome had saw him mating with Sesshomaru, how the hell could he explain this to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha moved towards the well with his head down, his body still thrumming in his want for a mate. He could sleep with multiple males, their sperm surviving based on who was stronger. Even so he felt disgusting, his eyes looking up when he smelled Kagome.

She looked furious, hurt, and disgusted. Inuyasha let his ears fall back, Kagome staying on the other side of the well as she regarded him silently.

"How long?" She asked, the disgust in her voice making Inuyasha flinch as pain ran through him. This wasn't mating pain though, this was a deep pain, the pain that haunted your heart and your head.

"I was forced into it Kagome, he caught m-"

"How long has he been touching you like that?!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha frowning as he looked down to the ground.

"Just today," he said softly, Kagome shaking her head as she looked to Inuyasha like he was an alien. Inuyasha wanted this to stop, for Sango to come out of nowhere and explain everything to Kagome's sensitive mind.

"He's your brother!" She yelled, Inuyasha losing his temper. All he wanted was for her to understand, but instead all she could see was the horrible thing he had done. Inuyasha wasn't proud, he wasn't boasting about his mistake. He was trying to get her to understand what he was going through and felt, but she wouldn't. Inuyasha was tired of it.

"I went into heat Kagome, I didn't want what he did to me. And the most you could say is he's my brother? I fucking knew that, I didn't want any of that to happen!" Inuyasha yelled at her, Kagome taken aback at first. Inuyasha was seething now, his body disgusted and a part of his pride broken. He felt like he had been raped even though he couldn't control his heat, the thing that had happened with Sesshomaru something natural for his species.

Inuyasha hadn't wanted it to happen though, he had wanted to be with Kagome when he gave away his first time. He didn't want to be somebodies bitch, which Sesshomaru had made him if the mark on his neck meant anything. When Kagome spoke, Inuyasha felt a part of him break.

"You sure looked like you enjoyed it." Inuyasha couldn't even speak as his body froze in anger and sadness, a part of his heart and pride spat onto the ground. He took a step back, not even sure on how to respond to that without slapping her.

"I've been wanting you to touch me for so long, to love me and give me a child. Instead you allow him to do that to you? You make me sick." The words were in the heat of the moment, words Kagome didn't know she would regret later. Right then though, Inuyasha felt every inch of his being crumble. Kagome gave a confused look when he turned away from her, his steps silent as walked away from the well.

"Then find somebody else to give that stupid baby to you. It's not like I could give you one anyway." Kagome was taken aback by that, Inuyasha hearing her quickened footsteps as she went to grab him so he could explain. He grabbed her wrist, pushing her away.

Kagome gasped when she fell onto the ground, her eyes wide as Inuyasha glared down at her.

"I'm not proud of what I did, and it wasn't like I could control it anyway. You couldn't begin to understand how painful my heats are." Inuyasha watched her get up, Kagome's eyes narrowing as anger mixed in with her surprise.

"What the hell do you mean you couldn't give me a child?" She argued, completely looking over the words of his heat. Inuyasha wanted to roll his eyes as he walked away from her, deciding not even to talk to her. He jumped into the air, grunting as he landed far away enough so that she couldn't catch up easily.

He fell to his knees, his back and hips aching. He grit his teeth, placing his hands on the ground as he moved into a kneeling position. Walking had been a pain enough, but he hadn't wanted anybody to see his pain. He put his nose to the air as he tried to smell for a hot spring, hearing quick footsteps behind him.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome yell, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he rose up. He jumped up into the air again, jumping from tree to tree as he headed towards a hot spring. He yelped when his legs gave out on him, slipping off a branch and landing down hard on the ground. He groaned as he got up slowly, his body screaming for him to rest.

He cursed Sesshomaru for being so rough on him, walking slowly with a visible limp to the hot spring. He stripped down and got inside the warm water, his aches lessening just slightly. He closed his eyes as he sat down on a rock, picking up water with his hands and pouring it onto his head.

He ducked his head under, feeling the warmth surround him. He rose up with a gasp, flipping his hair over his back. He gasped when he realized a demon stood at the edge of the hot spring, his eyes watching Inuyasha with a silent intrigue. Arousal swarmed in his scent, the scent of his musk trying to tempt Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to his sword, the demon stepping into the water fully clothes. Inuyasha lurched for his sword, grabbing it successfully. He yelped when he was pulled back, a hand put over his mouth as he found himself against a hard chest. He felt a hot member against his ass, Inuyasha grabbing the demons hand and pulling back his fingers till he released him.

Inuyasha turned sharply, aiming his palm to his nose. The demon roared in pain, Inuyasha taking a few quick steps back as he grabbed his sword and placed it in front of him.

"You bitch!" The demon roared, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes as he remembered why he shouldn't be outside in his heat. It was mating season, and he was walking around like everything was normal. Inuyasha's body wanted to roll over and present himself to the demon, but Inuyasha would not let that be repeated.

"Stay away from me!" Inuyasha barked, slicing his sword down. The demon dodged it, Inuyasha pinned against a rock by his throat. He dropped his sword when his hand tightened, grabbing the demons wrist as he choked for air.

"So beautiful," the demon sneered as he reached a hand down, Inuyasha thrashing as he tried to touch his hole. His vision was starting to turn black, Inuyasha wondering if he would be raped while he was unconscious. He whimpered, closing his eyes as he prayed.

"Let go of my mate." The demon stopped in its assault, Inuyasha dropped into the hot spring. He gasped for breath as his vision swam, trying to stay up so he wouldn't drown. He looked up, seeing Sesshomaru at the hot springs edge. He lowered his head as felt the other demon move away, a deep growl leaving the other's throat.

"He's mine mutt," the demon growled, Sesshomaru summoning his acidic whip. Inuyasha watched as they fought, slowly grabbing his sword and getting out of the hot spring. He put on his clothes as they fought, his body no longer aching so badly. He ran into the forest, hearing the roar of the other demon. He jumped into the air, jumping from tree to tree as fast as he could.

He thought he had gotten far away enough when he didn't feel like he was being chased, stopping in a dense forest. He ran through the trees, panting heavily as he tried to get away as far as possible from any demons in musk. He heard a branch break not that far from him, jumping into the air to get away from whatever demon was following him.

He jumped quickly, his eyes squinting when he was suddenly blinded by sun. He yelped when he fell through a hole in the trees, landing on the ground roughly. He cursed himself for being so reckless, sitting up and rubbing his back. He stood up, shaking off the impact easily.

"How far did you think you could run?" Inuyasha spun around, Sesshomaru only standing a few feet away. Inuyasha's breath hitched in fear, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha wanted to run but his legs wouldn't let him, the mark on his neck throbbing heavily. Sesshomaru walked up to him, his shadow casting over Inuyasha and making him feel small.

Inuyasha whimpered as he fell to his knees when his body submitted, Sesshomaru touching a hand to his cheek. Inuyasha's ears fell back against his head, Sesshomaru's lips pulling into a smirk. Inuyasha gasped when he was forced onto his back, his thighs shaking as Sesshomaru rested between them.

"Just enjoy it," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha gasping when he kissed him. His obi was undone instead of violently torn, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss when he felt something hot against his thigh. His thoughts went back to Kagome, his eyes burning slightly when he remembered her harsh words. He blinked away his weakness, finding his strength again.

He pushed Sesshomaru away, punching him in the face. Sesshomaru hadn't expected his retaliation, falling back onto the ground. Inuyasha grabbed his sword, pointing it at Sesshomaru with a growl of anger.

"Stay away from me," he growled, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes in anger. Inuyasha was in no mood to be taken the way he had been before, and he would make it very clear.

"I'm not your bitch," Inuyasha hissed at him, Sesshomaru slowly lowering his hand from his bruised jaw.

"You are my mate, and you will act like it." Inuyasha yelped when he was pinned down, his sword knocked away with a jolt when Sesshomaru was shocked. Inuyasha was lying on his stomach as Sesshomaru growled low in his ear, Inuyasha feeling that part of him trying to take control again. He fought it hard as Sesshomaru pulled down his hakama, exposing his skin to the cold air. Inuyasha jolted to get away, Sesshomaru grabbing his thigh and sinking his claws in till he bled.

"Don't fight now, I know you want it," Sesshomaru husked into his ear, Inuyasha gritting his teeth when his body thrummed in agreement. He looked over his shoulder when Sesshomaru bit off his claws, Inuyasha forced up onto his knees and his hands held behind his back.

"Stop," Inuyasha, said a lot weaker than he wanted to, Sesshomaru thrusting two fingers into his hole. Inuyasha gasped out in pleasure and pain, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as Sesshomaru dragged his fingers in all of his most intimate spots. Inuyasha's mouth fell open as he panted and moaned in pleasure, Sesshomaru slowly pulling his wet fingers out.

"I've never seen someone so wet and wanton," Sesshomaru husked as he undid his obi and pushed down his hakama, still holding onto Inuyasha's hands as he undid his fundoshi. Inuyasha gasped when his ass was lifted up some more, his face in the grass. He grit his teeth when Sesshomaru pulled his hair, his member sinking in deep at the same time.

Inuyasha cried out in pain and pleasure, tears filling his eyes as his body screamed in joy. Sesshomaru growled as he started to pound into his mate, Inuyasha's cheeks red as he moaned with each jagged thrust. His sweet spot wasn't being hit but it didn't matter, Inuyasha unable to breathe as Sesshomaru took him like an animal. Sesshomaru drooled as his carnal urges were finally sated, looking down to Inuyasha who seemed lost in the feeling.

Sesshomaru wanted to see his face, lifting Inuyasha up and bouncing him on his member as he grabbed his chin and kissed his open mouth hungrily. Inuyasha moaned as he felt Sesshomaru go deep, his sweet spot rubbed against at this angle. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight as he pulled away from the kiss, yelling out his ecstasy as Sesshomaru moved faster inside of him.

"You feel so good," Sesshomaru growled out softly, Inuyasha's head falling back onto Sesshomaru's shoulder as his body erupted. Inuyasha yelled out when he came from both ways, Sesshomaru letting go of his arms and grabbing his waist. Inuyasha grit his teeth when he was pushed over, Sesshomaru thrusting hard a couple times before cumming with a groan. Inuyasha panted as he moved off from Sesshomaru's member slowly, falling onto the grass with a groan as his body thrummed lightly all over.

"No more," Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshomaru turned him onto his back, Sesshomaru licking his lips before kissing him deeply. Inuyasha felt his legs being lifted before he was penetrated again, moans spilling from his mouth as Sesshomaru started an even harder session. After several rounds of mating the sun had started to go down, Inuyasha crying out as Sesshomaru pushed in deep and came.

Inuyasha's insides were full and leaking, his mind and body exhausted.

"Oh god," Sesshomaru panted as he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, Inuyasha licking his lips as he tried to sit up but failed to. He just laid there and closed his eyes, feeling cum slide down his thigh and making him cringe. Inuyasha wanted to bathe badly, rolling onto his side.

"Why won't you find somebody else to mate with?" Inuyasha questioned, Sesshomaru quiet for a long second.

"You are mine Inuyasha, only I can have you." Inuyasha gasped when he was pulled onto his other side and against Sesshomaru's body, his eyes wide with fear at Sesshomaru's angered scowl.

"And I'll kill you if you run to anybody else."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha sat in the hot spring with his eyes closed, Sesshomaru off a few yards away collecting them food. Inuyasha's urge to run was strong, but at this moment he couldn't feel his legs. Sesshomaru would return and ravish him again soon, but Inuyasha was determined to run before he came back. His back hurt terribly and his legs were weak, but the hot spring was slowly soothing away his pain. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps; dread seeping into him when he thought Sesshomaru had returned. The smell was not his though, Inuyasha frowning.

"Kouga," Inuyasha growled softly, the wolf demon sniffing the air before looking down to Inuyasha with a frown. Inuyasha stood up in the hot spring, pressing back against a rock as he thought of how to escape the demon.

"I don't want you, disgusting mutt," Kouga replied, Inuyasha relaxing with a sigh as he sat back down.

"I came here to talk to you. Since Kagome came to me, why have you yet to retrieve her?" Inuyasha snorted, sitting back against a rock as he thought of all the things she had said to him. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"I went into heat and Sesshomaru dominated me. She saw and told me I was disgusting and ran off." Kouga looked around, sniffing the area.

"Mutt, where is Sesshomaru now?" Inuyasha frowned, feeling an alien wind against his cheek. Kouga was suddenly thrown against a tree, the tree snapping in half from the impact. Sesshomaru stood there with red eyes, a dead deer dropped to the ground.

Kouga scurried away without retaliation, Inuyasha lowering himself more into the water when Sesshomaru looked to him. Inuyasha took a couple steps back when Sesshomaru got into the hot spring, the demon's eyes prepared to kill him.

"Why didn't you fight him?" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha's ears pressing flat against his head. He tried to fight back, tried to tell him he couldn't control who he talked to. He couldn't open his mouth though, a fear he hadn't felt since his childhood coming back. Inuyasha moved back as Sesshomaru got into the hot spring, his back against a rock as Sesshomaru looked him deep in the eye.

"Not again, I can't," Inuyasha whispered, his once prideful self reduced to a shivering mass of flesh and fear. Inuyasha didn't want to mate anymore than he wanted to return to Kagome, but he felt like talking to her would have been at the top of the list at the moment.

"You will," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha gasping when he grabbed his arm and dragged him to the edge of the hot spring. Inuyasha was forced against it, his thighs throbbing in pain and in need as Sesshomaru spread them apart. Inuyasha turned sharply to punch him but his fist was caught, Inuyasha feeling the acid bur his skin and yelping out in pain.

Sesshomaru turned him around again, Inuyasha closing his eyes as Sesshomaru spread his legs again. Inuyasha closed his eyes as Sesshomaru undid his obi and pushed down his hakama, Inuyasha gripping the dirt with his uninjured hand as he tried to tell himself this was for the better.

He was in heat; Sesshomaru was helping him through it. That was all that this was, just Sesshomaru offering him his body to sate his own. Inuyasha grunted when Sesshomaru started to push in, the burning sensation he felt despite his wetness making him grit his teeth. Sesshomaru pushed in harder, Inuyasha crying out between his clenched teeth. Sesshomaru pulled out, turning Inuyasha around and lifting his bottom half from the water by his thighs.

Inuyasha cried out when he thrusted back inside, his wetness instantly soothing the burning sensation inside. Inuyasha closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Sesshomaru's face, telling himself it was anybody but Sesshomaru. Inuyasha cried out when his member rubbed over his sweet spot, Sesshomaru tightening his hands on his thighs till his claws sank into his skin.

Inuyasha felt the blood mix with the water on his skin, his head getting light as Sesshomaru moved his hips faster and harder against his body. Inuyasha put a hand against Sesshomaru's chest as he cried out with each thrust, his body heating up in a way he hadn't felt in a long while. Inuyasha leaned forward, kissing Sesshomaru with a moan of pleasure.

Inuyasha felt a hot tongue enter his mouth, his fangs nipping it before he sucked it into his mouth. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's member throb inside of him, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss with a whimper as he lost himself completely since they had started mating. Inuyasha's body was screaming for a pup, but his mind interpreted it as want. Inuyasha only knew that he wanted it deeper, he wanted it harder.

"P-Put me on my knees," Inuyasha panted against Sesshomaru's lips, Sesshomaru growling as sunk in deep into Inuyasha before pulling out. Inuyasha thought he would fuck him doggy style, but instead he found himself on his back on the sand by the hot spring, his thighs lifted up and put on Sesshomaru's shoulders. Inuyasha was fucked into the ground hard, his moans of pleasure becoming louder and his thighs aching as Sesshomaru bruised him with his grip.

Inuyasha felt a hand wrap around his throat when he felt he was getting close to a release, his eyes opening to look up to Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed and his teeth grit. What Inuyasha didn't know was that Sesshomaru had never taken a mate before. Sesshomaru had been starving off his musk for so long it had made him insane, and to finally release into a body made him want to never stop.

Inuyasha's body wouldn't stop till it conceived, and though Inuyasha didn't know this he was helpless to not obey. Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru's hands started to burn with acid, burning his neck and thigh. Inuyasha came despite the pain, Sesshomaru thrusting in hard and making Inuyasha scoot up on the ground. Inuyasha's back ached when he skimmed over a rock, Inuyasha pulling Sesshomaru's acidic hand off his neck. His hands were pinned above his head, the acid burning him more. Inuyasha screamed when Sesshomaru thrusted in impossibly deep, the demon seeming to try and fuse with Inuyasha completely. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he felt pleasure or pain at this moment, but he knew he wanted to rest but also have more of it.

His body was burning once again as Sesshomaru kept on thrusting, the build up unbearable as Inuyasha screamed for him to stop as his body became hypersensitive. Inuyasha was begging him as Sesshomaru made him cum a second time, Inuyasha losing feeling in his legs as Sesshomaru literally started to fuck him to the point Inuyasha couldn't breath.

To someone passing by, it would have sounded like he was being raped. Inuyasha was enjoying this, but he didn't think his pelvis could take the pounding anymore as it started to ache and pulse with pain. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he came close to a release, his member enlarging inside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt himself rip; screaming out as he forcibly came a third time.

Inuyasha felt his vision spin as Sesshomaru finally came with a roar of pleasure, Sesshomaru cumming deep inside of him. Inuyasha felt cum slid down his ass when he overfilled, Sesshomaru still not done as he came heavy. Inuyasha felt his cum go deep into places he never knew existed, his thighs and ass wet with semen. Sesshomaru finally pulled out, cumming some more onto Inuyasha's stomach and thighs.

When Sesshomaru finally stopped Inuyasha felt sticky and disgusting, his body burned and bruised. Inuyasha took in a shaky breath before losing consciousness, too exhausted to do anything else.

When Inuyasha came to, he was laying down on something soft. He ran his hand over soft material, hissing when he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. He raised his hand, seeing it was bandaged. He raised his other hand, seeing it was bandaged as well. Inuyasha sat up slowly, hissing and grunting as he reached a hand to his back. His hair fell around him, Inuyasha seeing it was black.

He looked down to his chest when he felt bandages on his back, his eyes widening when he saw he had breasts. He tried to stay calm as he touched a hand to his chest, lifting the blanket and looking to his genitals. He was mortified to see he also had womanhood, hearing a knock on the door and covering himself with the blankets.

"Lord Inuyasha, are you awake?" A voice from the other side asked, Inuyasha staying quiet in hopes the person would go away. He couldn't hear as well as he used to but he heard the person walk away, getting up quickly and rushing to a chest. He opened it slowly as to make no sound, finding some kimonos and hakamas there. He grabbed a black kimono with white cherry blossom decorations, grabbing black hakama and a white obi.

Inuyasha fell to his knees with a small whimper when his back and ass throbbed with pain, looking to the door when he heard footsteps again. He forced himself up, running to the large window and opening the large doors. It led to a balcony, Inuyasha slowly and silently closing the doors and facing the balcony. He grit his teeth when he saw he was up high enough to hurt himself, looking to the sky and cursing softly when he saw the sun had just gone down.

He was in some kind of castle, and Inuyasha had an idea that it was probably Sesshomaru's. He got onto the balcony, hearing the doors of the room open. He jumped down from the balcony, holding in his yell when he landed in the bushes. It broke his fall enough that there were no broken bones, Inuyasha getting up slowly and looking around to ensure nobody saw or heard him.

He ran towards the forest, panting heavily as he hoped he got far away enough before they realized he was gone. It hadn't even been a minute before he heard a yell, the sound of dogs barking sending chills up Inuyasha's spine. He pushed his human body as hard as he could for the moment, his back hurting with large painful throbs that made him dizzy. He heard rushing water and bolted towards it, stopping at a waterfall. He turned round, seeing the lights from the lanterns as dog barks got louder.

Inuyasha didn't think, he jumped off the waterfall, releasing a small scream when he hit his ankle against a rock before falling into the water. He tried to swim against the current but couldn't, Inuyasha looking up and his eyes meeting Sesshomaru's. He stood on top of the waterfall, Inuyasha ducking under the water.

He let it carry him to a second waterfall, latching onto a rock and pulling himself up. He held back a hiss when he hurt his injured ankle, pulling himself into the cave behind the waterfall. He tried to breath as he fell onto the ground, the waterfall and darkness hiding him for now. Inuyasha was shivering as he sat up, looking down to his ankle.

When he couldn't see it properly he searched the cave for wood and rocks, proud of himself as he started a small fire. He managed to find enough grass and broken twigs probably brought up by the raised tides a while back. Inuyasha sighed as he sat by the fire's warmth, looking down to his injured ankle. It wasn't broken, but it was bruised enough that walking would be hard.

Inuyasha sighed in contemplation, hoping they wouldn't find him for a while. He took off his clothes, undoing his wet bandages and cleaning his wounds with torn pieces of his kimono. He used the soft material as bandage, tearing off clean pieces as silently as he could. He covered up his chest, hoping his breasts would go away soon.

When he was done he put back on his hakama and tied it with his obi, lying down on his side facing the fire. He looked into the flames, closing his eyes as he decided to get a little bit of rest so he could heal.

"Mother?" Inuyasha whispered as he stared into her eyes, her dark eyes that showed no life. Inuyasha screamed as he was dragged away, his mother falling to the ground.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha bolted up abruptly, the fire out but the sun still not out. Inuyasha felt like somebody was watching him, swallowing thickly as he slowly stood up.

"Are you going to kill me?" Inuyasha asked, feeling hot breath against his neck. He stiffened, feeling a hand touch his chest.

"You have tempted me," a voice that was not Sesshomaru's whispered. Inuyasha hoped to the gods the demon wasn't horny, gasping when he was turned and forced against the wall by his neck. He saw the demon's face, fear running through him when he saw it was a snake demon. They mated in packs, and Inuyasha would have been lucky there were only two.

"SSuch a deliciouss female," the demon hissed, Inuyasha's vision spinning as the lack of air in his lungs made him dizzy. Inuyasha kicked out, the demon yelping out in pain and letting him go. He had apparently got his groin, Inuyasha getting up and running towards the exit. Snakes suddenly surrounded it, Inuyasha swallowing thickly. He ran towards them, holding back a scream when they bit him as he fell into the river.

He pulled them off as he was pulled by the current, the demon roaring as it leaped out of the cave. Inuyasha tried to not to freak out as he swam with the current, his vision spinning violently. His arms and legs stopped moving, his body becoming near paralyzed as his consciousness started to slip. He was grabbed by an arm and pulled out of the water; Inuyasha barely conscious as he saw the snake demon looking to him with angry though aroused eyes.

He kept splitting up into four, Inuyasha letting out a soft gasp when the snake demon threw him down onto the floor. Inuyasha felt him grab his obi, tearing it with a claw. Inuyasha closed his eyes, too tired and weak to fight. Just when he thought he would be raped the demon roared, Inuyasha barely managing to open his eyes.

Sesshomaru had cut deep into his shoulder, the two fighting as Inuyasha tried to stay conscious. Somebody ran up to his side, Inuyasha feeling something put to his lips.

"Drink this if you want to live," the woman ordered, Inuyasha unable to as he almost slipped into unconsciousness. The woman poured some between his open lips, holding his nose and closing his mouth. Inuyasha was forced to swallow it, panting for breath as feeling slowly came back to his body. Suddenly Sesshomaru was over him, worry and anger in his eyes. Inuyasha had never seen him worry about him before, Inuyasha feeling him lift him up.

Inuyasha let himself slip into slumber, feeling comfortable in Sesshomaru's arms.

He was so warm…

Author's note: Sorry for late upload, very busy nowadays.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, his body in a lot less pain then it had been before. He turned onto his side with a sigh of comfort, rubbing his cheek against the soft silk of the futon beneath him. Inuyasha stretched out his arms, touching something hard next to him. He frowned as he opened his eyes, seeing white hair fanned out around him.

Sesshomaru's scent invaded his nostrils, Inuyasha slowly getting up as he thought of way to get out of this one. A strong but unseen arm grabbed him, pulling him back down next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stiffened, expecting to be hurt. Sesshomaru just seemed to hold onto him though, his breathing staying slow in the whirs of sleep.

Inuyasha looked around the room as he looked for an exit, stopping in his mid panic to admire the room itself. It was large with golden painted walls, a mirror placed against a wall with a small table covered in what looked like the grooming necessities. A chest was next to it, the room bare besides those two things.

Inuyasha looked above him, seeing a large mirror that mirrored the entire bed. Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru enjoyed watching himself fuck his women, Inuyasha shivering in minor disgust. Sesshomaru held onto him tighter, grunting softly as he seemed to be waking up.

Inuyasha pulled away with a sharp tug, rolling to the other side of the bed. He gasped when he heard a chain chink against something, looking down and seeing a chain locked around a metal pole in the ground. Inuyasha moved the blanket off from himself, seeing a chain around his ankle. He wondered what he should do to get free, hearing a soft growl.

He looked to Sesshomaru who was wide awake now, Inuyasha getting off the bed and pressing his back against a wall. His chain would only allow him to reach here, which meant he wouldn't be able to reach the door. Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru, swallowing thickly.

"You are a troublesome mate," Sesshomaru growled before sitting up in the bed, Inuyasha seeing he was completely naked. He looked down to his own body, covering his genitals when he realized he was bare too.

"Listen Sesshomaru, I am not your mate," Inuyasha tried to say calmly, not wanting Sesshomaru to hurt him again. Sesshomaru looked to him with narrowed eyes, Inuyasha yelping when he fell as he pulled the chain. Inuyasha clawed the floor as he was dragged back to the bed, Sesshomaru pulling him back up by his hair. Inuyasha whimpered as he was forced onto the bed, Sesshomaru moving over him quickly.

"You are mine," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha about to protest. Sesshomaru covered his mouth though, Inuyasha grabbing his wrist as he yelled behind his hand angrily. Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's jaw, forcing him to quiet down.

"You will do as I say Inuyasha. Or next time I'll let those animals rape you." Inuyasha didn't speak when Sesshomaru removed his hand from his mouth, his eyes full of anger as he tried to find words to speak back. He was at a loss though because Sesshomaru protected him every time he got into trouble, leaving Inuyasha looking like his helpless uke.

"Why can't you mess with your other concubines?" Inuyasha grumbled as he sat up and faced away from Sesshomaru, pulling a blanket over his lap. Sesshomaru turned his head to glare at him, Inuyasha gasping when he was pulled down by his hair again. He was about to yell at him when suddenly Sesshomaru was very close, Inuyasha feeling his heat run off him in waves.

"I have no concubines." Inuyasha suddenly felt dread when he thought that nobody would protect him from the brutes desires, grabbing his wrist as he tried to think of something to say.

"Is the chain necessary?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru letting go of his hair and getting off the bed. Inuyasha watched him as he put on a kimono, expecting to have been mated all night. He slowly sat up, pulling the blanket over his body. He looked down to his bandages, slowly unwrapping the one around his hand. He was completely healed, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru when he pulled a small satchel of sake from the chest.

Inuyasha could smell the sweet scent from here, holding back his urges as he looked around for his clothing.

"So when can I leave?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru turning around and facing him with a frown. Inuyasha took that as never, grabbing the chain and trying to break it with his claws to no vail.

"You are my mate, you can never leave. You will be crowned my Lady when you learn to control yourself." Inuyasha looked to him with wide eyes of shock, his anger boiling up and exploding.

"What the hell do you mean I can't leave? You don't own me asshole!" Sesshomaru just looked at him, Inuyasha growling in anger as he pulled on the chain again.

"Let me the hell go!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru putting down the sake. Inuyasha scooted back when Sesshomaru moved towards, his fear of him making him angry. Sesshomaru put his hands on the bed, leaning in till he was face to face with Inuyasha.

"You are mine. You will go nowhere." Inuyasha panted in anger as he thought of how to retaliate, throwing a punch Sesshomaru easily caught. Inuyasha gasped when he was pushed down to the bed, Sesshomaru's eyes daring him to go against his word.

"Should I mate you till you can't walk again?" Sesshomaru threatened, Inuyasha's ears going back against his head. He wanted to just shake his head but he could never just take the easy way out.

"Don't touch me," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshomaru got off from him, the demon walking over to the door and opening it.

"Then I won't." Inuyasha stayed silent as Sesshomaru left and closed the door, confused on his actions. He tried to tear himself free of the chain, yelling out in frustration when he couldn't. He tried running towards the wall as fast as he could but was only pulled down to the floor. He tried to pull out the pole but to no vail, Inuyasha trying to pick the lock off but still unable to free himself.

Inuyasha sat on the bed as he tried to think of a way to get free, his stomach churning with pain as it tried to get him to attract a mate. Inuyasha would never though.

 _'Mate.'_

Inuyasha suddenly felt an unexplainable heat move over him, his eyes becoming lidded as want filled his body in nearly painful levels. Inuyasha moaned in pain as he laid down on the bed, his body wanting a pup badly. Inuyasha made a soft whimpering noise that would attract any mate, feeling the urges of many demons that tried to stifle their own urges. Inuyasha released another soft whimper, the door opening.

A guard stood in the doorway, his eyes lidded with want as he moved towards the bed. Inuyasha's body knew this demon wasn't it's mate, but a part of him knew that the more semen he received the stronger his pups would be. Inuyasha panted softly as the guard moved the blanket off his body, his lips touching Inuyasha's thigh. Inuyasha felt his mouth move towards his hole, his body craving it.

Inuyasha snapped out of it when the guard was pulled away, Sesshomaru growling as he snapped his neck. He threw him out the door and slammed it shut, Inuyasha laying down and spreading his legs in submission. Sesshomaru looked to him with red eyes of anger, Inuyasha unsure of what to say or do. Sesshomaru stomped over, Inuyasha whimpering when he grabbed his throat and squeezed. Inuyasha whimpered, his eyes pleading for his forgiveness.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha shaking as the demon tightened his hand around his throat. Inuyasha couldn't speak, couldn't retort back as his demon told him to just submit. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru let go his throat and spread his legs further, Sesshomaru aggressive as he pulled Inuyasha closer by his legs with a growl. Inuyasha let himself be exposed, panting softly as Sesshomaru glared down at him in anger.

Sesshomaru was enraged as he tried to think of a way to discipline Inuyasha, his mate having tried his patience. Sesshomaru knew the hanyou was in heat, he knew he didn't fancy him. But to allow three other demons touch him in a sexual manner made Sesshomaru want to chain Inuyasha completely to the bed and fuck him till he passed out forever.

Inuyasha was his, and he was only his. The hanyou had let too many people touch him since their mating, and Sesshomaru knew he could never let it be repeated. Sesshomaru calmed down slightly as he looked down when he felt wetness, Inuyasha's hole practically soaking. Sesshomaru pushed his hips against his hole, Inuyasha whimpering as he bucked against him.

"Please mate," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru's pupils widening at Inuyasha finally calling him his mate. Sesshomaru moved down to his knees, Inuyasha sliding a hand into his hair as Sesshomaru licked his dripping hole. Inuyasha arched with a moan as Sesshomaru licked and kissed his most intimate part, Inuyasha's more stable mind surprised by seeing the demon between his legs like this.

Sesshomaru never let anyone take his power, but at this moment it was like he had offered him his power. Inuyasha could trap him and kill him with the demon so vulnerable between his legs, a part of Inuyasha not controlled by his heat almost chuckling in delight.

He could use this to his advantage.

Inuyasha's thoughts stopped when he started to feel funny down there, arching with a yell as his sweet spot was stabbed suddenly. Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's hair as he yell out in pleasure, pulling him closer.

"Right there," Inuyasha moaned weakly, arching again as Sesshomaru stabbed his sweet spot with a harder jab. Inuyasha liked this; he liked the build up instead of being suddenly dominated. Inuyasha yelled out when he came, panting as Sesshomaru moved up between his legs. Sesshomaru wiped his face before licking his lips, Inuyasha panting heavily as he laid there like he had been attacked by an incubus.

Inuyasha threw away his negative thoughts towards the demon and sat up, kissing his sticky lips. Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the horny hanyou. Inuyasha turned them over, tearing off Sesshomaru's clothes as he craved him deep inside. Sesshomaru was unsure of what to do, never expecting Inuyasha to ever want him willing. He helped by pushing down his hakama, the material pooling around his boots.

Inuyasha didn't question his want for the demon as he moved onto his back, putting his legs on Sesshomaru's shoulders before pulling the demon down for a kiss. Sesshomaru lined himself up, his eyes turning red as Inuyasha pulled away.

"Give me a pup."

Sesshomaru pushed into Inuyasha, groaning as he felt Inuyasha fully. Sesshomaru had never really thought of having a pup with Inuyasha, seeing as how he was a male beta. Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha when the hanyou gripped him tight with his hands, his claws digging into his skin.

"Is that what you want?" Sesshomaru growled as he started to thrust, Inuyasha gasping with each thrust beneath him. Sesshomaru hardened his thrusts as he growled out in effort and rising anger, Inuyasha gripping onto his neck. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure as Sesshomaru became more aggressive, his eyes shut tight as his body strived only to receive a pup. For the first time Inuyasha's other hole opened fully unknowingly to the two, allowing a mate to impregnate him.

Inuyasha leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru moving fast and hard inside him as a drive inside of him made him go insane. Inuyasha could feel it, could feel his member throb, could feel the heat radiate from his body like steam. Inuyasha felt his body scream in need, Inuyasha screaming out himself when Sesshomaru entered somewhere deep inside of him. His member had entered his other hole, Inuyasha letting go of him to grab the sheets, screaming from the almost painful pleasure.

"I'll give exactly what you want!" Sesshomaru growled angrily as he came close to release, Inuyasha arching as he released with a scream. Sesshomaru roared out in ecstasy as he came, Inuyasha's womb filled with his seed. Inuyasha opened his eyes, digging his claws into Sesshomaru's skin.

His heat had finally ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha woke up with a headache, looking around the room he was in with confusion. He slowly sat up and looked around, remembering where he was with a frown of anger and fear. Inuyasha pulled the blankets off from his body, moving and wincing when he felt his pelvis hurt. He looked down to his waist, seeing semen dried between his legs.

He looked to his ankles, frowning when he saw a chain connected to him. He grabbed it and tried to set himself free, surprised when it easily broke. Inuyasha slowly moved off the bed, suddenly realizing something.

His heat was over.

Inuyasha touched a hand to his stomach, slowly sliding down to his knees. He tried to breath as he thought of the possibility he could be pregnant, looking to the door when he heard footsteps. He slowly rose up, moving away from the door and grabbing the blanket from the bed to cover himself. The door opened to show Sesshomaru, the demon looking over the growling hanyou.

"You're awake," Sesshomaru said softly, Inuyasha growling in anger as he backed up into the wall. He called for his sword, the connection weak. He remembered he had left his sword in the woods, Inuyasha feeling a bout of helplessness fill him. Sesshomaru closed the door, Inuyasha jumping over the bed and heading for the balcony.

He yelped when he was pulled back by his ankle, pulled against Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha felt the hand wrap around his throat, felt and heard the growl against his body. Inuyasha tried not to whimper as Sesshomaru tightened his hand, the demon holding him closer against his body.

"I told you Inuyasha, you cannot leave." Inuyasha gasped when he was released, bent over the bed in a humiliating way. Inuyasha closed his eyes when he thought Sesshomaru would take him, but the demon moved away with a soft growl.

"I will have you taught on how to be a Lady. You will give me an heir, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha take out the pole from the ground, his strength back. Sesshomaru dodged it when it was thrown at him, Inuyasha's eyes flashing red in anger.

"No! I will never be your well trained bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha yelped when he was tackled down to the bed, Inuyasha's eyes going wide when Sesshomaru moved down between his legs. Inuyasha arched when a tongue touched his hole, his cheeks heating up as he gripped the sheets weakly. His grip tightened when Sesshomaru lifted his thighs, pulling him closer greedily before putting his thighs on his shoulders.

Inuyasha became wet even though he wasn't in his heat, his demon practically growling in delight. Inuyasha really didn't want this, but he couldn't help but slip a hand into Sesshomaru's hair and pull him closer. Inuyasha lifted a knee and put his leg to the side so his foot was placed on the bed, arching with a moan as Sesshomaru kissed him in a way he knew he would beg for one day.

Inuyasha tried to snap out of the daze he was in at the thought, looking down to Sesshomaru when he stopped. He watched the demon bite off his claws, Inuyasha lifting his other foot as he craved it. Sesshomaru pushed two fingers in, rising up and kissing Inuyasha's lips. His hair fell over his shoulder as their lips locked and their tongues danced, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss with a jolt and a deep moan. Sesshomaru licked and nipped his throat, Inuyasha pushing against his shoulder so he would lick him again.

Sesshomaru moved down, Inuyasha moaning as Sesshomaru licked his hole again. Inuyasha dug his hands into his hair, moaning as he came close to a release. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he came with a yell, arching as Sesshomaru pulled away and pushed in two fingers and pressed against his prostate. Inuyasha screamed in pleasure, pulling away from the stimulation and curling into a ball as his body shook from the orgasm.

Sesshomaru wiped his face, moving towards Inuyasha who couldn't bring the energy to be angry with him.

"I know exactly how to make you want me Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped when he was turned onto his back, his legs grabbed and his body pulled towards Sesshomaru who smirked down at him when he arched in pleasure when he pressed against his hole.

"You will be my Lady. And I'll make you want me, every second." Inuyasha couldn't speak when Sesshomaru let go of his legs, undoing his obi slowly as his expression became more serious.

"I'll make you crave me," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha scooting up the bed some when Sesshomaru took off his boots and pushed down his hakama and took off his kimono. Inuyasha closed his legs when he got on the bed, his haori hanging loosely on his shoulders. Sesshomaru opened his legs with a sharp tug, Inuyasha sitting up to push him away. He froze when Sesshomaru lowered his head between his legs, his chest starting to heave in anticipation as Sesshomaru licked him teasingly.

"Tell me you want it," Sesshomaru whispered against his skin, Inuyasha looking down to him with a frown. Inuyasha knew he shouldn't want it. He knew he should stop this right now and continue to fight until he got free. He didn't need it. Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru licked him again, a hand delving into his hair.

Fuck it.

"I want it," Inuyasha grit out, a shocked moan leaving him when Sesshomaru started to lick him ravenously. Inuyasha was wet against his tongue, the hanyou lying back as his body jolted with pleasure. Inuyasha moaned as he pulled Sesshomaru closer, spreading his legs wide so his tongue would go deeper. Sesshomaru rose up, wiping his mouth before moving over Inuyasha, putting his legs on his shoulders.

Inuyasha gasped when he entered him, Sesshomaru growling as he thrusted into him. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure as Sesshomaru thrusted hard and deep, his hands gripping the sheets as his eyes stayed closed tight in pleasure. Inuyasha knew he had already started to crave this feeling, the thought making him hate himself.

Inuyasha raised a hand to Sesshomaru's chest to push him away, his fingers skimming his skin. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt his skin was on fire. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed tight, his lips slightly parted in pleasure.

Inuyasha lowered his legs; Sesshomaru opening his eyes when he was pushed down onto back, Inuyasha straddling his hips. Inuyasha let his head fall back as he rolled his hips to feel more of him, Sesshomaru bucking his hips up and making Inuyasha gasp. Sesshomaru touched his hands to Inuyasha's hips, Inuyasha leaning down and kissing his lips.

Inuyasha laid his head down on his knees as he sat down in a bath, face palming himself mentally.

What was wrong with him!

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned back in the tub, running his hands through his hair and closing his eyes. He tried to think about why he gave in so easily, but then he looked down to his stomach. If he had really conceived his body would think of him as a permanent mate, which would make it harder for Inuyasha to disobey.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up from the bath, his body finally cleaned after so much time. Inuyasha dried himself before putting on a kimono, grabbing the shoji but stopping when he felt the change course through him. He cursed under his breath, for sure now he had conceived. His body would take in his power at random times to feed to his pup, Inuyasha covering his new found breasts as he opened the shoji.

Inuyasha went over to the bed slowly, lying down with a soft sigh.

The sheets were clean, Inuyasha turning over onto his side and rubbing his face against the soft material. He reached a hand up to his human ear, his eyes opening. He turned onto his back, looking up to the mirror above the bed, looking at his own reflection. As a woman nobody could have possibly recognized him…

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he sat up abruptly, moving off the bed and heading towards the chest. He put on a red hakama and a white haori and kimono, calming himself as he opened the bedroom door. Sesshomaru probably forgot to close it on his way out since he knew Inuyasha would instantly be noticed and brought back to the room.

Inuyasha lowered his head as he walked through the large mansion; the night late enough most of the slaves were sleeping. Inuyasha sped up slightly past a dozing guard, rushing toward an open window. He looked down, gritting his teeth when he saw it was too high to jump off of.

"What are you doing here past curfew?" Inuyasha jumped in shock and surprise, turning sharply to look to the guard who stood next to him with a frown. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, lowering his head so his face wouldn't be recognized in anyway.

"I wanted to go outside. I am new here and wanted to get to know the land," Inuyasha spoke softly, feeling like he was going to be caught and thrown back into the room. Instead the guard chuckled softly, leading Inuyasha down the hallway.

"You could've just said that, I was just like you when I first arrived here." Inuyasha gave him a small smile, following him down the long hallway.

"What's your name?" The guard asked, Inuyasha raking his brain for a name.

"Kaede, my name's Kaede," Inuyasha lied, since he was sure the guard didn't know of the old wench. The guard smiled, saying his name softly. Inuyasha felt his skin crawl, the two entering the slave confines and heading outside through a door from the kitchen.

Inuyasha grabbed a shovel, the guard looking to him. Inuyasha smacked him as hard as he could, the guard crumbling to the ground. Inuyasha panted softly as he shivered in the cold December air, dropping the shovel and taking a step back. He ran towards the forest as fast as he could, not even daring to look back. He gasped for breath as he ran, almost tripping over a branch but never stopping.

Inuyasha got to a stream, the width of it too large for him to jump over as a human. He looked around for a way over or around it, hearing a loud howl behind him that nearly shook the ground itself. Inuyasha jumped into the stream and swam across, his teeth chattering loudly from the cold. He got out on the other side and ran, trying hard to ignore the fact his body tried to urge him to stop.

Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes as he heard trees fall behind him, his calves and thighs starting to burn as he ran faster. His hair whipped behind him, strands caressing his face as his lungs screamed due to the cold air. Inuyasha looked up to the sky, turning to the side sharply as he tried to find his way back home. Inuyasha didn't want to return back to Sesshomaru, didn't want to become his mate.

Inuyasha's soul called to be set free, while his demon screamed to stay near his mate. Inuyasha was torn in half, and as a human he could finally answer the call. Inuyasha knew a part of him would always want to return to Sesshomaru, to always submit even when he didn't want to. Inuyasha felt the hot streaks of tears on his skin as he took in a gasping breath, yelling out when he fell down a ditch.

He curled into a ball as he rolled, covering his head. He stopped when he hit a tree, a grunt leaving his clenched teeth. Inuyasha slowly stood up, wiping away his tears before he continued to run again. He would never truly be Sesshomaru's,

Inuyasha knew that. He knew Sesshomaru would never accept that though, Inuyasha stopping at a tree when he couldn't run any longer.

He was shivering violently, every move of his legs feeling like he was stepping on glass. Inuyasha looked up, seeing Kagome and Kouga. They sat in a clearing, Kagome's head placed on Kouga's shoulder. Inuyasha looked away, a small pain in his chest making his entire body ache.

Inuyasha looked behind him when he heard a roar, trees being torn down as Sesshomaru stormed towards his direction. Inuyasha turned away from the couple, unaware they had both looked towards the direction of the roar. Inuyasha ran away from them, panting in fear when he could almost feel Sesshomaru catch up to him with his every step.

The ground shook beneath his feet from his force of Sesshomaru's anger, Inuyasha yelping when he was tripped by a branch. He got up quickly, running into a clearing by accident. Inuyasha tried to reach the other side but suddenly Kouga was in front of him, Inuyasha digging his feet into the ground and falling back onto his butt.

"Are you okay?" Kouga asked, Inuyasha able to tell he couldn't sniff out his scent properly. Inuyasha got up slowly, looking behind him when he heard another roar of Sesshomaru's anger.

"Who's chasing you?" Kouga asked, Inuyasha looking back to him with wide eyes of fear. He bolted towards the forest, running past Kagome who grabbed his arm and tried to stop him.

"We can protect you," she urged, Inuyasha pulling his arm away.

"Just stay away from me wench!" Inuyasha yelled at her, Kouga grabbing him from behind and making Inuyasha gasp in surprise. Kouga turned him around sharply, Inuyasha falling to the ground like a helpless female.

"Don't call her a wench, we're trying to save you!" Kouga yelled, Inuyasha feeling dread course through him when Sesshomaru drew closer. He got to his feet, taking a step back.

"I'm not going back," he whispered under his breath, Kagome finally looking him over fully. Her eyes seemed confused, Inuyasha turning away to run. He yelled out when Kouga grabbed his arm, trying hard to get himself free.

"Let me go before he gets here! I don't want to be chained again!" Inuyasha yelled out, trying to get himself free from Kouga. The wolf demon seemed confused, letting Inuyasha go and making him fall to the ground.

"Chain you?" Kouga questioned, Inuyasha's heart dropping to the ground when Sesshomaru burst through the trees in his demonic form with a roar. Inuyasha got up to run, Kouga grabbing him though and pulling his hair away from his neck to show his mating mark. Sesshomaru growled, Kouga letting Inuyasha go.

"You're his mate?" Kouga asked in disbelief, Inuyasha turning and running into the forest. Inuyasha knew both of them had probably caught on that it was him, but Inuyasha refused to sit there and explain. He stopped when Sesshomaru jumped in front of him, Inuyasha wanting to cry as he took a step back.

"Let me go goddamit!" Inuyasha screamed, Sesshomaru growling as he bared his teeth. Inuyasha felt his demonic side try to take control, tried to make him submit. It was too weak to do it though, Inuyasha watching as Sesshomaru burned down into his more human.

"Why do you insist on running Inuyasha? It is fruitless," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha picking up a rock and throwing it at him. Sesshomaru easily batted it away, Inuyasha growling in anger as he tried to hold back his shivers.

"Fuck you! I didn't even want to be with you in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled back, Sesshomaru suddenly moving in front of him. Inuyasha yelled out when he was forced down to the ground, Sesshomaru tearing off his obi.

"Sesshomaru." The demon looked up, Kagome standing there with a frown. Inuyasha tried to get out from beneath him but Sesshomaru wouldn't move. The demon slowly got up, Kagome's strong demeanor falling slightly when he growled. Kouga moved to her side, trying to pull her back.

Inuyasha cursed the universe as he got up, moving back against a tree as he tried to hold up his hakam.

This wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Author's note: I'm aware Inuyasha is being stubborn, and the chapters are repetitive. But that ends here. Mwahaha! Also he will turn human more often because his pups will drain his power since he is in fact a half demon.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome who was staring down Sesshomaru, feeling his body become too weak to stand. He fell to his knees, Kagome looking to him with worried eyes. Sesshomaru put away his anger for just a second, moving over to his shivering mate.

"Don't touch him," Kagome ordered, Kouga trying to pull her away.

"Kagome, their mates. You cannot interfere," Kouga told her, Kagome shaking his hand off. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha before he could fall to the ground, taking off his kimono and wrapping it around his shivering mate.

"Why do you care for his well being miko? Wasn't it you that turned him away?" Kagome's cheeks became red as Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and held him close to his chest. Inuyasha's lips were chapped and pale, Sesshomaru frowning as he looked back to Kagome who seemed unable to speak.

"Expect this to be the last time you see him," Sesshomaru told her, a cloud appearing beneath his feet as he carried Inuyasha back to his castle.

"You told me you didn't care for him. Was that a lie?" Kagome didn't answer Kouga, seeming stuck in place as she watched Sesshomaru take Inuyasha away. She had thought she had been over him, but to see him so vulnerable…

The Inuyasha she knew never feared anything, never stopped until he beat his opponent. But what had happened for him to fear Sesshomaru so much?

Inuyasha wouldn't have had an answer for her. His thoughts were mush when he woke up, something warm against him. It was moving slowly against him, Inuyasha touching a hand to it. He opened his eyes, seeing a large dog next to him. Inuyasha was almost afraid of Sesshomaru's form, but the warmth it gave him calmed him somewhat.

Inuyasha looked around the room they were in, the room ten times larger than the room he had been imprisoned in. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru's sleeping face, slowly sitting up and realizing he was wrapped in a beautiful pink kimono. He wrapped it around himself tighter, closing his eyes. He saw his black hair, running his fingers through it.

He laid back down on Sesshomaru, freezing despite the warmth that cradled him. Inuyasha had thought he would be chained or punished, but to just be taken care of made a small part of his grudge against the demon crumble slightly. Inuyasha closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against the warm fur.

He sat up when the shoji opened after a small knock, the maid looking up and gasping softly when she saw Inuyasha was awake. Inuyasha tilted his head, looking to the tea she had on a tray.

"Is that for me?" He asked, the maid nodding before shuffling over and placing down the tea. Inuyasha moved over Sesshomaru's body, sitting down on the ground in front of the maid. She blushed as she poured him some tea, Inuyasha picking up the cup and sipping the warm tea with a soft moan.

"It's jasmine and cherry blossom. It will help with your cold," the maid told him, Inuyasha taking another sip before resting back.

"It's good," he sighed, feeling himself change back into his natural form. He sighed softly, pressing against Sesshomaru's fur for warmth.

"The Lord is hard to understand, but he does care for you, Lady Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to the maid who stood up and bowed, Inuyasha taking another sip of the warm tea and feeling it warm his stomach.

"Please do give him a chance to prove himself." The maid gasped when her arm was grabbed, Inuyasha frowning up at her. Usually his frown was menacing, but this time it was weak, Inuyasha not exactly angry at her words.

"Have you ever had sex with him?" He asked, the maid blushing before looking away.

"No woman has ever slept with Lord Sesshomaru. He had starved off his musk since he was a pup." Inuyasha let her go, the maid bowing again before leaving. Inuyasha wanted to laugh at the fact that Sesshomaru had really been a virgin like him, but it did explain a lot.

Inuyasha sighed as he finished his tea, pouring himself a little more before getting up. He looked around the large room and decided to explore, walking over to the large futon and flopping down onto it. He sighed softly as he curled into a ball on it, closing his eyes. He quickly started shivering again, sneezing and shivering harder. Inuyasha almost jumped in surprise when he felt something move next to him, opening his eyes.

Sesshomaru had moved next to him, his large demon body making the futon protest. Inuyasha moved closer to him, closing his eyes as he wrapped his long fur around him like a blanket. Inuyasha didn't know how long he slept, but it was in a fever like state. Nightmares constantly plagued him, Inuyasha always holding onto something that kept him just far away from the abyss.

When Inuyasha woke up finally, it was when the thing he had held onto so tightly tried to leave, Inuyasha feeling it get smaller in his arms till the fur was no longer there. Inuyasha sat up in a daze, somebody slowly pushing him back down.

"Rest Inuyasha," the voice ordered, Inuyasha slowly laying back down and feeling warmth when multiple furs covered him. Inuyasha fell back into a feverish sleep, his consciousness slipping back through every now and then. Just when he thought it would never end, he woke up.

He was face first in a bunch of fur, Inuyasha feeling the body against him move with every heavy breath that pushed against his hair. Inuyasha slowly untangled his hands from the fur, looking up to the large head above him. Two paws kept him close to Sesshomaru's chest, Inuyasha almost tempted to stay in the tight embrace. He was no longer shivering and sweating do to a fever though, and kind of wanted to get out of the hot oven the demon had created.

Inuyasha slowly moved out of the embrace, stretching as he cracked his back. Inuyasha sighed when he relaxed, looking to Sesshomaru who seemed to be fast asleep. Inuyasha decided to leave the room, but this time not to run away. He wanted to have a talk with the maid he remembered, needing to know a lot of things.

Being dragged here against his will was how Sesshomaru was, but Inuyasha felt like the slaves here knew more about him than just he was their Lord. Inuyasha walked over to a chest to put on a hakama and a haori, tightening it with a obi before letting the kimono flow.

He didn't know how much it cost, but it was too beautiful to just mess up. Inuyasha opened the shoji, coming face to face with the maid. He narrowed his eyes, the maid gasping softly before looking back to the ground.

"Forgive me," she whispered with a bow, Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he led her out of the room.

"I need some questions answered," he told her, the maid nodding. Inuyasha watched her go back into the room, following her with a sigh. They sat down on the futon as she offered him some soup, Inuyasha drinking the divine liquid.

"How long was I asleep?" Inuyasha asked, the maid placing her hands on her lap as she spoke softly as to not wake Sesshomaru.

"Two weeks. Sesshomaru insisted on watching over you the entire time," the maid replied, Inuyasha looking to the large dog demon that took up most of the space in the room. He took another small gulp of his soup, the stuff hotter than he expected.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked, the maid blushing slightly before she spoke with uncertainty.

"M-My name is Akari. I am assigned to you as your Head Maid My Lady Inuyasha," Akari spoke, Inuyasha looking over the maid again.

"What does a head maid do?" Inuyasha asked, wondering how much of his life this maid would participate in. Akari smiled softly, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow as he waited with more patience than he actually had.

"I help you dress, bathe, and ensure everything is up to your standards. If there is anything else you wish of me, I will be there to assist My Lady Inuyasha." Inuyasha hummed softly, drinking some more of his soup.

"Okay. One, my name is Inuyasha and only Inuyasha. Two, don't play that humble servant game with me. I want to get to know who you are, not some illusion. And three, you will not bathe or dress me. I know how to dress and bathe myself," Inuyasha told her, Akari clearing her throat before speaking.

"When dressing My La- I mean Inuyasha, a Lady has to wear multiple kimono's and each one has to fit in with the next. Inuyasha, are you going to stay?" Akari asked, Inuyasha shrugging as he drank some more of the soup. Akari waited for a verbal answer, Inuyasha sighing softly in annoyance.

"I guess so, the brute won't let me leave," Inuyasha told her, but in reality a part of him just wanted to see what would happen if he tried to get along with Sesshomaru. He guessed he owed him that much since he nursed him back to full health.

"Will you become his Lady, if he proves worthy of your love?" Akari asked, Inuyasha frowning as he looked to her. Akari quickly looked away, apologizing softly. Inuyasha finished off his soup, lowering his bowl.

"Do not apologize for what you say to me. It makes you look stupid," Inuyasha told her, Akari looking up to him with a look of confusion. Inuyasha suddenly felt tired, laying down on the futon.

"I will stay, but not out of love. I owe him this much for saving me all those times," Inuyasha spoke, having had a lot of time to reflect in his feverish state. He came to the term it was a tad unfair he kept trying to runaway only to be saved like a stupid damsel in distress. Even though Inuyasha felt it was a bit unfair that the only reason he had been weak was because of his heat, he knew Sesshomaru did save him each time.

Inuyasha was grateful enough to realize he at least owed him his compliance. Inuyasha sighed, Akari laying down in front of him. Inuyasha looked into her eyes, Akari giving him a small smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru is hard to understand, and maybe even brutal in his actions. He does not communicate well, and spends many hours in his office. But he is a good Lord, and watches out for the people of his land. He just needs someone to understand." Inuyasha frowned, wanting to be stubborn and say he didn't want to get to understand the brute. Instead he nodded, Akari giving him a wide smile that brightened up her face.

"A teacher will come in two days to teach you the ways of being a Lady. Would you be willing to participate My Lady?" Akari asked, Inuyasha sitting up as he slicked back his hair.

"Whatever," he replied, getting off the futon.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Inuyasha looked quickly behind him, Sesshomaru back in his human form. Inuyasha frowned, looking away from him as Akari quickly got off the futon and bowed to Sesshomaru. The demon didn't even seem to notice she existed, Inuyasha feeling a tad caged in with his presence.

"Yes stupid," Inuyasha grumbled, Akari quickly bowing before grabbing the tray and scuffling out of the room. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes of any sleep had had, jumping away when Sesshomaru touched a hand to his waist. Inuyasha was about to growl at him but stopped, clearing his throat.

"No more sex till I say," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru about to retort. Inuyasha put a hand to his mouth and rushed over to a bucket placed by the fireplace, throwing up the soup he had just consumed. Sesshomaru was at his side in a sec, rubbing his back as he moved his hair away from his face. Inuyasha gagged a couple times before it stopped, Sesshomaru moving him against his body and holding him as he shook.

Inuyasha held back tears, his stomach twisting. There was no doubt about it now, he was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha knew he agreed to Sesshomaru's request but he would be sent to hell before he made it easy for him. Lady Ai would teach him everything about being a lady, from how he would move to how he would speak. Inuyasha would rather make her life a living hell, just because he could.

"A Lady must always have an aura of superiority, despite her power. Your chin must always be raised to slaves and other nobles, but to your husband you must never try to be more superi- LADY INUYASHA SIT DOWN!" Lady Ai yelled as Inuyasha got up and ran out of the room when she closed her eyes to demonstrate how to react towards Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha laughed as he fought off some guards, destroying a vase in the process and breaking down a shoji that led to Sesshomaru's study. Inuyasha knew better than any that the glare he received from the demon meant run, so he jumped out the window of the hallway and ran towards the woods.

Sesshomaru dragged him back, sitting him in front of Ai. He was chained down with a stronger chain than last time, Lady Ai clearing her throat.

"As I was saying, you do not challenge your husband. You may definitely not raise your voice towards him, his word is final." Inuyasha snorted, Lady Ai narrowing her eyes slightly.

"And Lady's do not snort."

"Yeah yeah whatever, can I go now?" Inuyasha asked since Lady Ai had the key to his chain. Lady Ai sighed, continuing on with her lesson.

"Do you know how to read and write, Lady Inuyasha?" Lady Ai asked, Inuyasha mocking her. Lady Ai was taken aback by his rudeness, Inuyasha smirking when she stammered.

"D-Do you know how to read and write?" Lady Ai asked with a little more force behind her words, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. His mother had taught him before she died, so Inuyasha knew how but he was a tad rusty. He leaned back onto his palm, looking around for something fun to do.

"Please answer my question-"

"Go die wench," Inuyasha replied, looking to the window that didn't seem that far away. Rain had just started to pour outside, it's scent enticing him to run outside and feel its sting against his chee-

Inuyasha grunted when he was slapped, his eyes looking sharply to Lady Ai. Her eyes were burning with anger and impatience, Inuyasha feeling the need to bring her down a couple pegs.

"Stupid hanyou, you may be carrying the Lord's heir but you are a waste of air and space! You do not deserve to be taught the way of nobles you disgusting half breed!" Inuyasha slowly stood up, Lady Ai's anger slowly dwindling as Inuyasha's aura bursted with a rage unparalleled to any other. Inuyasha knew this day would come. He knew his presence wasn't welcomed here, even though the servants pretended to care for him.

To all demons he was a disgusting half-breed, not worthy of Sesshomaru's attention. If they had asked him, Inuyasha would have told them he didn't care for his goddamned attention. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, slashing at Lady Ai and tearing open her kimono. The key to his chain fell to the floor as Lady Ai screamed in terror, trying to hide her skin from him. Inuyasha quickly undid his chain, storming out of the room.

Memories flashed in his mind, memories of all those years he had been beat down by those stronger than him, all those years he was considered nothing but a disgusting half breed. Inuyasha had grown too much to allow anything bring him down to that again. He had defeated Naraku, he had managed to hurt Sesshomaru in all of his stupefied glory, he was the strongest hanyou to live.

Inuyasha was meant to be feared, and he would ensure it. He called for tetsusaiga, his power increasing with his anger. His sword was held by an old man who had found it while searching for some herbs for his sick wife, wondering if he could sell the sword for a shiny yen to buy a chicken for dinner. He yelled out when it started to rattle, dropping it to the ground. He watched as it zipped away like the wind, sadness filling his gut as his token for dinner left him.

Inuyasha pulsed as he called for it again, smelling Sesshomaru standing behind him. Inuyasha jumped away and spun, facing his mate. A window broke as tetsusaiga came to him, Inuyasha grabbing its smooth sheath and pulling out his sword with a furry of fire. Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha raising his sword and pointing it at Sesshomaru.

"You attacked Lady Ai," Sesshomaru stated, stating the goddamn obvious. Inuyasha snorted as he turned his blade, slicing it through the wall just to see what he would do. Sesshomaru frowned in displeasure at the next thing he would have to fix, Inuyasha smirking wide.

"Tell me _Sesshomaru_ ," Inuyasha started, putting a rude tone towards Sesshomaru's name that made the demon level him with a blank, though angered look.

"How many of your slaves think of me highly huh? Did you really think it would be so easy to allow a half breed into a castle of demons?" Inuyasha questioned, Sesshomaru finally understanding why the hanyou attacked Lady Ai and was deciding to be so difficult.

Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't be easy to bring Inuyasha here, but he had ordered every one of his slaves to treat him with the utmost respect while he was here. Not everybody took it well, which led to displays of tongues being torn out and broken limbs. After that nobody questioned him, and Sesshomaru thought that would be the end of it. Lady Ai would have to be taken care of.

"Inuyasha-"

"I will never be your perfect little uke asshole. You may have scarred my dignity, but you will never hurt my pride. Not you or your disgusting slaves." Inuyasha sheathed tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru watching him walk away. The submissive demon of his heat was gone, and Sesshomaru was left with the prideful half breed that was Inuyasha. He sighed; knowing teaching him his place would not be enough this time.

Inuyasha went to the room Sesshomaru had assigned to him, shooing away any slaves and placing down tetsusaiga next to his futon. He stripped down out of his kimono, his haori and hakama disgusting him. He tore it off, heading for the bath to clean himself. That was what he did when he got angry sometimes, took a bath to calm himself down.

He pulled the string for water, looking to his reflection in a mirror placed against the wall. He frowned as he turned to the side, touching a hand to his stomach. His muscles were starting to become less defined, the skin slightly raised. Inuyasha looked away from it, stopping the water with another pull of the string. He went over to a bench as he let the water cool, oiling his hair silently.

His frown of anger became softer as he remembered Lady Ai's look, the look of complete hatred. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to remind himself of how far he had gotten in life. He was not a lonely child that could only run anymore. He was strong, and independent.

He didn't need anybody.

Inuyasha picked up a pail, filling it with water from the bath. He poured it over his head, shivering as he felt the warmth encase him. He moved his hair from his face, hearing the shoji open behind him. Inuyasha's features hardened, looking over his shoulder to Sesshomaru. He looked away from him as he got into the bath, not in the mood to hear his high and almighty words.

"Fuck off Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled, hearing the rustle of clothes behind him. Inuyasha wished the bath was smaller as Sesshomaru got in, Inuyasha about to leave when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled against Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha struggled but stopped when Sesshomaru shushed him in a strange tone, Inuyasha looking up to the larger demon.

Inuyasha was shocked when he kissed him, trying to pull away but unable to. Inuyasha felt his tongue enter his mouth, the warm appendage exploring his mouth in a shameless way. Inuyasha let out a hesitant moan, Sesshomaru doing nothing but kissing him. When Inuyasha couldn't breathe he pulled away, gasping for breath while Sesshomaru panted.

Inuyasha was not used to tenderness, so when Sesshomaru initiated another kiss Inuyasha was still unsure if he should allow it. He parted his lips uncertainly when Sesshomaru initiated another deep kiss, Inuyasha pushed slowly against the edge of the bath as Sesshomaru became a little more aggressive. Inuyasha finally closed his eyes, kissing him back.

Inuyasha was no foreigner to intercourse with the demon, but he was used to being forced to some extent. Inuyasha reached a hand up hesitantly, touching a hand to Sesshomaru's shoulder. He was expecting instant aggression, but was met with nothing. Inuyasha gripped his skin when Sesshomaru grinded against him, pulling away from the kiss and letting his head fall back as Sesshomaru continued to grind against him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled softly as he slid his nose against his throat, sniffing his sweet scent. Inuyasha arched against him, gripping harder onto his shoulder as he felt his release claw at his loins. Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru sped up, his moans hoarse as he came closer to a mind-blowing release. Inuyasha grinded harder against him, crying out loudly when he came.

Sesshomaru reached hand down to stifle his own, Inuyasha panting as he rested against the bath weakly. He blushed at his quick orgasm, having avoided Sesshomaru for a good couple weeks. Inuyasha gasped when he was picked up bridal style, Sesshomaru bringing him over to the bed still soaking wet. Inuyasha allowed the kiss he was given, Sesshomaru gripping his ass with a clawed hand. Inuyasha arched against him, Sesshomaru growling low in his throat.

Inuyasha gasped when he was flipped onto his stomach, his hips raised. Inuyasha gasped when his ass cheeks were spread, his face burning when Sesshomaru lapped at his hole. Inuyasha gripped the sheets when Sesshomaru pushed his tongue inside, a gasp of slight humiliation escaping him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder; Sesshomaru's nose placed on his back while his jaw was opened wide. Inuyasha blushed fiercer, looking away. Sesshomaru slapped his ass, Inuyasha gasping out in pain. A part of his gut twisted, his member hardening under the harsh treatment. Inuyasha moved away from Sesshomaru, the demon seeming confused. Inuyasha turned around and moved back a little, panting softly as he looked over Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha for some reason, felt like this intimate session had a motive. Sesshomaru was never this gentle or thorough. Inuyasha shivered when he suddenly realized his still wet body, getting out of the bed to grab the kimono he had discarded.

Inuyasha stiffened when he felt hands on his hips, standing up straight to push Sesshomaru away. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru entered him with a sharp sting of pain, his knees going weak as he tried to stay standing. Inuyasha grit his teeth when Sesshomaru pushed in all the way, looking over his shoulder to him.

Inuyasha didn't see the usual smugness, but isolated pleasure that confused the hanyou. Inuyasha's knees gave and Sesshomaru followed, never leaving his body. Inuyasha let out a small whine, Sesshomaru not even moving inside of him yet but his body reacting. Inuyasha tried to thrash but Sesshomaru pinned him down with his own weight, moving deeper inside of Inuyasha in the process.

Inuyasha grunted when the back of his neck was bitten, Sesshomaru trying not to draw blood as he tried to establish his dominance over Inuyasha. The hanyou realized what he was doing and tried to get free, refusing to let himself be reduced to a piteous uke.

He thrashed hard but Sesshomaru pinned down his wrists, Inuyasha's legs stuck beneath both their bodies. The hanyou couldn't move, his demon growing angry as it perceived this act as a threat from it's mate. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and jagged purple lines appeared on his face, Inuyasha snarling in anger at being withheld like this.

Even though his demon had accepted Sesshomaru as a mate, it had no qualms about killing him if he ever hurt him. Pinning him down this way made him feel trapped, which led to his anger. Inuyasha tried to move his legs but couldn't, Sesshomaru biting him a tad harder until his teeth threatened to break flesh. Inuyasha stiffened, his eyes snapping to Sesshomaru as he growled low in his throat.

Sesshomaru growled back, releasing his youkai as he tried to coax Inuyasha into submission. Inuyasha's demon felt the overwhelming presence, felt its mate want for its submission. The human part of Inuyasha screamed for the opposite, while the hanyou part seemed torn on the idea. Demon Inuyasha wondered what disgusted the human part of itself, but it realized it wasn't disgusted by the act. A part of him still held onto Kagome, held onto the pleasant memories of their time together.

Inuyasha closed his eyes when Sesshomaru growled again, looking at those memories that trapped the human part of him so effortlessly. It growled softly as the human part of him yearned for her, but at the same time hated her for going to Kouga. The demon could only remember the pain she dealt them, the humiliation of being sat and the annoyance of constantly needing to save her.

Sesshomaru did not need to be saved, he would not sit them. Sesshomaru would protect them and protect their pup. He was a strong suitable mate, unlike Kagome who could not give them children. Inuyasha opened his eyes, his demon slowly receding when it had finally made the human see why this should feel right.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, the demon staring down at him with a shaking body as he fought his urge to move. Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru would really never hurt him, his human side hesitant but willing to see what would happen between them.

Inuyasha let his ears fall back, becoming completely limp in Sesshomaru's grasp. Sesshomaru was actually surprised it worked, slowly raising his weight off the hanyou. He stayed connected inside of him though, Inuyasha panting softly as he closed his eyes again.

"Move," he whispered, Sesshomaru letting go of his neck as he began to rock his hips slowly. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair, pulling him down so his body would cover his own and give him the warmth he craved. Inuyasha cried out when he hit the spot deep inside of him, the position he had put them in making him graze it with every deep thrust.

Inuyasha rocked against him to feel more of it, his moans and cries echoing off the chambers walls. Every demon in the castle heard his pleasure, heard Sesshomaru's claim of him like a backhand to their face. Some servants grew angry while others stayed neutral, terrified of his wrath.

Inuyasha did not care about any of them at that moment, his moans and cries becoming louder as Sesshomaru sped up. His body felt feverish as his release neared, Inuyasha screaming when Sesshomaru changed the angle and stabbed into his prostate. Inuyasha grit his teeth to stop any more screams, Sesshomaru turning his head to kiss his lips. Inuyasha moaned into his mouth, nipping and licking Sesshomaru's lips and tongue. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss when Sesshomaru started to stroke his member, biting his bottom lip as he quickly found release with a cry.

Sesshomaru pinned him to the floor by the neck as he thrusted hard and fast a couple times, releasing into his mates body. Inuyasha panted when he was released, Sesshomaru pulling him against his body. Inuyasha kissed his lips, Sesshomaru returning the kiss full heartedly.

"The court will arrive tomorrow," Sesshomaru said against his lips, Inuyasha pulling away with a confused look.

"I thought you wanted me to be trained to be a Lady first," Inuyasha prodded, Sesshomaru kissing him again. The kiss became deep, initiating another intimate session. Sesshomaru really did want Inuyasha trained just a bit, but if the court couldn't accept his hanyou as he was, it wouldn't matter.

Inuyasha was his now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Author's note: So to clear this up, Inuyasha is referred to as a Lady because he is carrying Sesshomaru's pup like a woman. I understand if that's a put off, but that is how he is perceived. That will change when it does.**

Inuyasha looked over the men sitting in front of him, the stares he received in turn making him feel a tad uncomfortable. He sat up a bit straighter, the men looking amongst themselves as they whispered to each other. Once the noise died down, the man sitting closest to Sesshomaru cleared his throat, Inuyasha looking him over with a frown of question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we the court wish to ask why you decided to bed a half breed. It is not common for Lord's the bed those who are… So different from themselves." Inuyasha snorted, Sesshomaru leveling him with a look as another bout of whispers spread through the older men.

"Lord Ren, Inuyasha is my mate and I wish for you to respect him as so," Sesshomaru quickly put in, Lord Ren nodding as he looked Inuyasha over. His eyes were drawn to Inuyasha's ears, which twitched when a man behind him whispered something. The match caught Lord Ren off guard, since it had never been heard of for such a strong Lord to bed a hanyou.

Lord Ren was no stranger to attraction though, and couldn't help but feel his loins tighten at the sight of the hanyou. His ears gave him a puppy like quality, and though the snake demon had no interest in such vermin, this hanyou seemed to be of exception. Sesshomaru had a beauty many would marvel at, taking after his beautiful mother. Inuyasha had the roughness of his father, though the feminine touch of his mother. Lord Ren resisted licking his lips, looking back to Lord Sesshomaru.

Before their wedding, he would hope to taste what the hanyou offered to get himself in such good graces with Lord Sesshomaru.

"I see. As your mate, do you wish for his title to be Lord or Lady?" Lord Ren asked, since Inuyasha's case seemed to be unique. Everybody wanted to call him Lady, since he obviously was carrying Sesshomaru's offspring from his strong smell, but at the same time he appeared male. Being called a Lady would hurt anybody's pride, but it was Sesshomaru's decision as Inuyasha's mate to choose his title, which would be given to the masses. Inuyasha quickly perked up, speaking before Sesshomaru could.

"Lord!" Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's eyes order him to tone down himself, Inuyasha clearing his throat as he tried to bring up the little amount of properness given to him by his mother.

"I would prefer to be given the title of Lord, Lord Ren." Sesshomaru was going to say Lady, but as he looked over to Inuyasha he realized it had probably bothered the hanyou to be called so. Sesshomaru mulled it over for a second, Inuyasha sending him a glance that asked for his permission. Sesshomaru withheld a sigh, nodding his head.

"He will be referred to as Lord Inuyasha. Have it posted in every village by tomorrow morning." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed some, Lord Ren looking to him questioningly. Inuyasha looked to him for a split second, but that second was enough to allow Lord Ren to see into Inuyasha's deep golden eyes. Lord Ren swallowed as he looked over his body as Sesshomaru spoke of when and where he wanted the wedding to be placed since it was obvious nobody had any objections to his mate of choice.

"Is that fair enough, Lord Ren?" Ren tore his eyes from Inuyasha, clearing his throat as he dabbed some sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. His body was stirring in places it had not stirred in a while, Ren nodding his head as he stood and all the men behind him stood as well.

"Yes, I will send my top men to do the job. When did you want it placed again?" Ren asked, Sesshomaru leveling him with a blank stare. Ren hated his blank stares because he could never tell what he was thinking. The ice cold prince lived up to his name, but that didn't mean he had to like him.

"A week from today." Ren nodded as he bowed to him and Inuyasha, quickly leaving the chamber with his men. They would enter into another room where they would celebrate the naming of Inuyasha, not that Inuyasha actually was allowed to attend his own party. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood, Inuyasha feeling like he had been violated to some extent.

"He seemed friendly," he mumbled, walking to leave the chamber. Inuyasha gasped when he was pulled back against a hard chest, looking over his shoulder to Sesshomaru.

"What?" He asked, Sesshomaru frowning as he waited for the last slave to leave. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's breath tickle his ear, the warmth of it making him shiver. Inuyasha wondered if he would take him right here but waited to see what he would do, his arms encasing him as he pulled Inuyasha impossibly closer.

"Watch out for Lord Ren." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the man's name, Sesshomaru letting him go and quickly leaving the room to meet up with the court. Inuyasha knew something weird was radiating off Lord Ren, but if Sesshomaru caught onto it to that probably meant trouble. Inuyasha had thought the men of the court would be nice and not find interest in other people mates, but he was obviously wrong on that accord.

Inuyasha sighed as he headed back to their sleeping chambers, more tired than he usually was. He was two months through now, and he was sure at this point he wasn't supposed to show. The fact that he did made him wonder if he was carrying many pups inside of him, which he hoped against.

His midwife was currently being selected from many women, but Inuyasha felt like he would be more satisfied with Akari with him when the time came. Inuyasha had grown quiet close to her over the past few weeks, the young maid one with a very eccentric personality. When she wasn't quiet and submissive, she loved to talk about the many attractive guards that fancied her, and the stars. She was so obsessed with the stars it was almost awe inspiring.

She knew so much, and even taught Inuyasha a few of the things about them. Inuyasha would sometimes open the balcony doors, since he assured Sesshomaru he wouldn't run anymore, and would look at the stars. Sesshomaru watched him to make sure he didn't run, but Inuyasha didn't really have the urge anymore. If he did run, it was more to entice Sesshomaru to chase him.

Inuyasha blushed when he remembered the time Sesshomaru caught him after a long chase, and under the stars and moon he mated him. It was a rather amazing moment, and a moment Inuyasha secretly cherished. That time he didn't put as much of a fight as he used to, letting the tides roll as Sesshomaru took him with enough ferocity to make someone think he had gone insane with lust.

Inuyasha shivered as he started to feel aroused, opening the shoji to their chambers. Inuyasha usually went to his own room because Sesshomaru slept at awkward hours and wanted to be alone when he thought, but tonight Inuyasha wanted to surprise him.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, frowning when he saw Lord Ren. He turned to face him, closing the shoji to Sesshomaru's chambers. Sesshomaru's words echoed in his head, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

"I believe the event is on the other side of the wing, Lord Ren," Inuyasha pointed out, Lord Ren dabbing his forehead with a napkin before speaking.

"I understand, but I wished to speak with you alone. May we speak somewhere privately?" Lord Ren asked, Inuyasha looking the snake demon over. He wasn't deformed in anyway, the demon looking human for the most part. The only way you could tell he was a demon were from his snake like eyes, and the scale like markings on his cheeks. His power spoke volumes, but he did not intrigue Inuyasha. Just like any snake he was a sneaky motherfucker. Inuyasha shook his head, Lord Ren frowning.

"Forgive me but I must retire. My pup tires me." Lord Ren looked to Inuyasha's stomach, laughing awkwardly as he moved closer. Inuyasha's demon practically screamed for him to go away, but Inuyasha kept his normal frown, his claws aching to tear through the snake demon.

"May I? Feel their presence?" Lord Ren insisted, Inuyasha really hating this guys persistence. He lowered his arms, touching a hand to his own stomach. He bowed to Lord Ren deciding to take the forward approach.

"Good night Lord Ren." Inuyasha quickly opened the shoji to Sesshomaru's chambers and closed it, releasing a breath he didn't know he held. Lord Ren frowned in anger, his loins aching to empty into the hanyou's body. He turned around, freezing when he saw Sesshomaru standing only a couple feet away. Lord Ren chuckled as he tried to blow off what just happened, but Sesshomaru would not have it.

"I am not my father Lord Ren. I will not hesitate to have you replaced." Lord Ren kept his smile until Sesshomaru turned his back, his eyes snapping to the shoji Inuyasha hid behind. He would soon fill the hanyou with his seed, by force or willingly. Lord Ren walked away calmly, pretending like nothing happened.

Inuyasha had heard the entire exchange though, closing his eyes as he rested against the shoji. He quickly ran towards a bucket when he started to throw up, his morning sickness having yet to subside. When it stopped he opened the shoji, ordering a guard to retrieve Akari. He quickly cleaned his mouth with some bath water, not wishing to taste the bile any more than he needed to.

The guard left quickly, Inuyasha laying down on the bed. He took off his kimono, undoing the obi and opening his haori. He touched a hand to his stomach, wondering how much he carried. He had grown a tad more since yesterday, no more of his muscle showing, replaced instead with a small bump. Inuyasha ran his hand over it, smiling lovingly.

These were his pups.

Inuyasha looked up at a knock on the shoji, telling Akari to enter. She opened the shoji and entered, closing it just as softly. She turned to him on her knees, placing her head on the ground in a low bow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, ordering her to stand up. She was about to speak but stopped when she saw his pregnant tummy, her eyes warming as she went over and sat on the bed with him.

"I wanted to ask you if you think there is more than one inside of me," Inuyasha asked, Akari smiling as she nodded. She reached a hand out but stopped, Inuyasha grabbing her hand and leading it to his stomach. Akari smiled as she felt the life beneath her fingers, pulling her hand away slowly.

"It is possible you might be carrying twins Lady Inuyasha," Akari told him, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"I talked with the court, I will be called Lord Inuyasha now. Just call me Inuyasha though," Inuyasha told her, his chest starting to feel tender again. He sighed as he put his hands to them, Akari blushing at the intimate touch before her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, telling Akari to brew him some tea. She bowed before opening the shoji, gasping when she saw Sesshomaru standing there.

Inuyasha put back on his haori as she bowed deeply to him, letting him enter before scurrying out to make Inuyasha's tea. Inuyasha retied his obi, Sesshomaru walking over and stopping his hands. Inuyasha was confused as Sesshomaru lowered them to the bed, slowly untying his obi. Inuyasha blushed when he moved his haori off his shoulders, looking to his small rounded stomach. Inuyasha gasped when his cold hands touched his skin, looking to Sesshomaru's face.

His eyes held a possessive glint that made Inuyasha shiver, Sesshomaru leaning in and kissing the evidence of his future heirs. Inuyasha touched a hand to his head as he felt a wave of adoration, Sesshomaru moving up and kissing Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha moaned when he was pushed down to the sheets, one of Sesshomaru's hands moving down to his groin while the other cupped his neck.

"Is there two or three?" Sesshomaru asked against his lips, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip as he desired action more than words. Sesshomaru tried to pull away to investigate for himself but Inuyasha turned them over, quickly undoing Sesshomaru's obi and opening his kimono and haori.

"I need you inside me," Inuyasha whispered against his lips, Sesshomaru caught off guard by his words. Inuyasha never initiated sex, so to hear those words made him question his hearing. Inuyasha tore off his boots and pulled down his hakama, his fundoshi left to shreds as Inuyasha took him into his mouth.

Sesshomaru grunted at the sudden move, touching a hand to the back of Inuyasha's head as he closed his eyes with a pleased growl. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was his pregnancy hormones or how Sesshomaru adored their pups, but he was aroused to the point it hurt. He wanted him in every way, but he knew at that moment he wanted it this way.

Inuyasha pulled away from his member and quickly stripped down, uncaring of the beautiful hakama he tore to shreds in his hurry. Sesshomaru was not prepared to be suddenly to the hilt inside of Inuyasha, yelling out his pleasure. Inuyasha stiffened on top of him, dripping wet but still not prepared for the sudden intrusion.

He breathed through the pain as he slowly rolled his hips, Sesshomaru groaning as he held onto his thighs for dear life. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure when he grazed against his spot, placing a hand on Sesshomaru's chest as he rose up and slammed his hips back down. Sesshomaru's toes curled in pleasure as he felt Inuyasha grip him tight, needing to pound into that tight wet heat.

Inuyasha's dominance was taken as he was pushed down onto the bed, his legs thrown over Sesshomaru's shoulders as the demon took him with hard deep thrusts. His mind tried to tell him to be gentle of his pups, and the restraint was making him go insane. Inuyasha moaned with each deep thrust, needing it faster.

He rolled his hips against Sesshomaru's, clenching around him when he grazed his sweet spot again. Sesshomaru felt some of his restraint go when Inuyasha moaned for it faster, the constant roll of his hips and clenching making him bit his bottom lip till it bled. Inuyasha reached his hands up, twirling them in the demons long luxurious hair.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru faster! I-I need you… Ah! Please!" Sesshomaru snapped his hips forward, Inuyasha crying out in pleasure as Sesshomaru began a faster pace. Inuyasha cried out with each thrust, one hand letting go of his hair to grip the sheets. For once Inuyasha felt an actual build up instead of needing to cum immediately, his body burning as sweat slid down his temple.

Lord Ren heard the hanyou's cries and closed his eyes as he sat in a separate room from his peers to think up a plan, his hands entering his robes. Oblivious to the beast close by Inuyasha became louder, Sesshomaru placing his hands by Inuyasha's head to give himself more leverage. His hips snapped forward, Inuyasha gripping onto him as he screamed in pleasure.

Lord Ren beat himself off quickly into his fundoshi, panting as he imagined himself on top of Inuyasha. He would pin him down, force his member in deep inside his body.

Inuyasha cried out as he grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hair harder, arching against him when he hit his sweet spot straight on.

"Ah! Sesshomaru please!" Inuyasha cried out, not entirely sure what he was pleading for. Lord Ren imagined he was pleading for it harder, moving his fist faster as he came close to a release.

Inuyasha was shocked when Sesshomaru suddenly let him go and pulled out, his legs put down before he was turned onto all fours. Inuyasha moaned when he pushed back inside, Sesshomaru biting on the back of his neck as he rolled his hips and dragged his member deep inside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha's hair stuck to his body as Sesshomaru started a deep but fast pace, Inuyasha moaning and gasping as he grazed against his prostrate with each inward thrust.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing him down to the bed as he let go of his neck. Inuyasha gripped the sheets as he cried out loudly, Lord Ren cumming into his fundoshi. He panted as he continued to listen to Inuyasha's cries of pleasure, wondering how Sesshomaru could go on for so long. He cleaned himself up and hid his dirtied fundoshi in his robes, claiming to need to head outside for some fresh air to dispose of it.

Inuyasha was still pinned to the bed with Sesshomaru deep inside of him, his voice hoarse as he moaned for Sesshomaru to cum. Sesshomaru didn't want to but felt his balls tighten, reaching a hand down and gripping Inuyasha's wagging member. Inuyasha grabbed onto his wrist as he arched against the bed, clenching around Sesshomaru as he moaned for him to cum inside him.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look down to Inuyasha, the hanyou a moaning mess beneath him. His lips were parted wide as he cried out for more, his cheeks red from arousal, his hair thrown everywhere but some covering his neck. Some was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes shut tight as tears clung to his eyelashes. Just when Sesshomaru thought he would never stop Inuyasha opened his eyes to lidded slits, the golden irises burning into his own.

"Please ah! Please cum Sesshomaru-sama…" Sesshomaru thrusted once more before stilling, releasing a roar of pleasure as he emptied himself into Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha arched against the bed before cumming with a loud moan, Sesshomaru pulling out and allowing some cum to splatter onto Inuyasha's ass and back in an urge to claim him. Inuyasha fell to the bed in a heap of twitching flesh, Sesshomaru falling down next to him.

Inuyasha panted heavily as he tried to register what just happened for a moment, moving closer to Sesshomaru for his warmth. Sesshomaru threw an arm over him, surprised when Inuyasha pressed a renewing member against him, Inuyasha kissing his neck as he tried to arouse him again. A shy knock stopped them, Akari's voice reaching their ears.

"Do you still wish for your tea, Lord Inuyasha?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's note: I know it's been a while since I updated, I was going through an awful deep depression. But now I'm somewhat better!

Inuyasha rubbed a hand over his stomach as he sat down next to Sesshomaru as he wrote on a scroll, Inuyasha leaning over and placing his head on his lap. The two had calm down in the bedroom as they got more accustomed to each other, the word of their binding having been sent out the week before. Inuyasha felt comfortable in his mate's presence, and the urge to leave his side was completely wiped out.

If anything, Inuyasha had become what he heard some women call clingy. When Sesshomaru left for two days to monitor his lands, Inuyasha waited for him to come back like an obedient mate, but in his absence, he couldn't eat or sleep. Inuyasha prided himself in being strong and unneeding of others, but in these rare moments of his vulnerability, he needed Sesshomaru more than anything.

Once Sesshomaru learned of what Inuyasha did, he grew furious. Even though the demon understood the need for an alpha in his mate, not eating or sleeping hurt their pups. With this, Sesshomaru called on his mother for her help. Even though it was rather unwanted, he knew he had to monitor his lands as the Lord of the West.

Inuyasha did not know of the update as of yet, but Sesshomaru would tell him when the time was right. For Inuyasha at that moment only knew his alpha was finally home. His stomach had slowed down a little bit in its growing, but he was still big for his time. He shifted himself to get more comfortable as Sesshomaru finished his writing, Inuyasha planning on taking an extended nap.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he caught the whiff of a familiar scent, sitting up with a frown. Sesshomaru smelled it as well, his veins burning with anger that the miko was anywhere close to his castle. She could only have found it with the help of a demon, which he could smell close by the miko. Inuyasha's whole gang seemed to be arriving at this peaceful time, and it angered and saddened Inuyasha.

Angry that Kagome thought she had any right to come see him again, and saddened he had forgotten about his friends. Inuyasha stood up, Sesshomaru grabbing his arm to stop him. Inuyasha looked down to his alpha, kneeling in front of him and moving in close. He placed his lips against Sesshomaru's, a small word of promise. Inuyasha rose once again, Sesshomaru standing up as well. They walked to the shoji, Inuyasha opening it just when a maid was about to knock on it.

She bowed deeply to them both, speaking with an ounce of fear and urgency in her voice.

"My Lord's, a small pack has arrived to speak with Lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha frowned, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's hand. He felt his long fingers curve around his own, comforting the hanyou.

"Tell them they will speak with both of us. Bring them to the garden." The maid bowed again before leaving, Inuyasha turning to Sesshomaru who had an obvious frown on his lips. Inuyasha could tell he was not satisfied with what he had told the maid, but Inuyasha knew this day would come. He kissed his mate, less chastely than before. He knew words would not quail his mate's hate for his previous mate, but Inuyasha just wanted to be over her and move on.

He couldn't do that if he couldn't face her now.

"Come on, Inuyasha whispered when he pulled away from the kiss, Sesshomaru following him out of the room to the garden. They had a million, but there was only one Inuyasha treasured the most. Flowers bloomed everywhere, and a wall stood of them, leading to a small river that held many colorful fish and a small waterfall. It was grand and beautiful, and Inuyasha never wanted to leave it sometimes. It had become his home in this large castle.

Inuyasha looked up when he smelled his old pack come closer, wanting to stand straighter but unable to. He was prepared for any response at this point, since seeing him would tell Sango very quickly he was pregnant. Inuyasha hardened his features as they rounded the corner, Sango and Miroku seeing him and giving him warm smiles. Inuyasha's hardened stare softened just slightly at their warmth, but his mood quickly soured when he saw Kagome.

"I am glad to see you well," Miroku spoke first, moving closer to Inuyasha who welcomed his proximity. Miroku looked him over, seeing his large stomach but not focusing too much on it. He knew enough about demons to not be surprised about a pregnancy of a half breed.

"When are you do?" Sango asked as she came to stand next to Miroku, looking to Inuyasha's stomach with a soft smile of a mother's love. The three chatted like time had never passed, their bond strong despite the years. The only ones who were left out where Sesshomaru and Kagome, the latter having her eyes averted while the former glared her down with pure hatred. Sesshomaru knew well enough she was not competition, but that wouldn't stop him from hating her.

"I heard you were being united with Sesshomaru, how did you come to those terms?" Miroku asked, Kagome finally speaking up.

"Yeah, when did you decide to submit to him?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha looking to her with a blank stare.

"Around the same time you submitted to Kouga." Kagome's cheeks burned with anger, and her normally short fuse finally blew.

"I saw you sleeping with him! You cheated on me!" Kagome roared, Inuyasha usually not in the mood for her stupid fight. This time though instead of endless screams back and forth, he leveled her with his stare and spoke calmly.

"Well if you must know, it was probably the best thing I ever did." Kagome was taken aback by his response, having expected him to yell at her that it wasn't his fault. Inuyasha had changed though, and he wanted her to see it.

"How me and Sesshomaru got together wasn't planned or mutual, but to me he is everything you never were. He doesn't sit me like some deranged mutt, he doesn't treat me like I'm a second option, he doesn't yell at me just because I messed up once. He doesn't hurt me when he knows I'm right, and he gave me a child. What have you ever done but abuse me then claim false love?"

Kagome's lips parted as she took in his words silently, unsure of how to respond to Inuyasha's words. When he stopped speaking she only had one word on her mind. Her hands clenched into fists as she filled her lungs with hair, Inuyasha tensing as he realized what she was about to do.

"Kagome!" Kagome gasped when she was slapped, her eyes snapping to Sango who seemed to be seething with anger. Kagome touched a hand to her cheek, Sango slapping her once again.

"He is pregnant! If you sit him you will kill his unborn child! Do you want to be responsible for its death?" Kagome seemed taken aback as she looked to Inuyasha, seeming to just realize his pregnant stomach. Kagome grit her teeth, even more anger seeping into her body.

"Why should I care, when he couldn't even give me a child!" Kagome instantly regretted what she said when Sango frowned, having for a second forgot that Sango herself was a mother.

"Take off the beads." They all looked to Miroku besides Sesshomaru, who was inches away from tearing Kagome apart. Kagome gasped, looking to the subjugation beads around his neck. The only thing that kept them bonded.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, Miroku frowning as he walked up to Kagome and leveled her with his stare.

"Inuyasha's is not yours anymore, Kagome. Either you leave and never come near me or Sango again, or take off the beads. I'm sure we would all be calmer knowing you won't kill his unborn child." Kagome was taken aback as she tried to find an excuse to not remove them, but she knew there wasn't one. This just made her angry.

"Why are you both on his side? You weren't even there to see what happened!" Kagome yelled out, Sango frowning as she regarded her friend like she had lost her mind.

"In the world of demons Kagome, some mates are destined to be together. The child Inuyasha carries is proof of this. Even if he did cheat on you, it would have happened sooner or later. And there is nothing you could have done to stop it. They are one." Kagome was about to reply when Sesshomaru growled, making his presence very much known.

"Take off the beads human," Sesshomaru ordered, Kagome wanting to stand up but weak by herself. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who had started to lean against Sesshomaru, a content look in his eyes. Kagome grit her teeth as she stomped over and pulled off the beads with a loud crack, letting them fall to the ground with loud clangs.

"I hope your happy," Kagome hissed, Inuyasha leaning in close. Kagome almost expected a kiss, and even though she despised him she couldn't help but lean in a little as well.

"Now leave my castle hag."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, college is draining me.

Inuyasha felt like for the first time in his life he was free. He wasn't held down by Kikyo or Kagome, the latter more of a bug than anything else. He felt he could stretch, he could jump up and down without feeling he would be sat every five seconds. Inuyasha smiled as he sat outside in the garden, watching as Miroku and Sango played with their children in his castle. He had a demon go retrieve the little ones, one that Sesshomaru trusted well. The couple were nervous to have their children in the hands of a person they didn't know, but Inuyasha calmed their nerves.

Now they were all so happy, Inuyasha placing a hand on his stomach as he thought about how Sesshomaru would act around their little demons. Inuyasha tried not to laugh as he thought of how little experience Sesshomaru had, while Inuyasha helped raise Miroku's twins. He knew he would be able to figure it out, while he doubted Sesshomaru could clean the baby's up when they pooped.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at that thought, feeling warm fingers skim over his ears and looking up. Sesshomaru stood next to him, the demon sitting down next to him and watching Miroku and Sango play in the garden with an almost bored gaze.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shrugging as he rubbed a hand over his stomach, the flesh stretching almost every minute. Inuyasha felt so weird and didn't really know what to do besides waddle everywhere and order the maids around. He had even got to the point of being unable to bathe himself which was almost extremely embarrassing.

He would be more embarrassed if he actually gave a shit. Inuyasha smiled at his own thoughts as he leaned against Sesshomaru, sighing softly as he closed his eyes. Sesshomaru looked to his mate, realizing he was starting to fall asleep. Sesshomaru gently moved his head to his lap, moving Inuyasha's hair away from his neck, frowning when he saw a bruise on his neck.

The bitch of a human had pulled so hard on the beads they had left a mark on his mate's neck, the thought making Sesshomaru's heart burn and his teeth ache to sink into her skin. He glanced at his mate's face, calmed by the serene look of his features. Sesshomaru leaned back on one hand and ran the other through Inuyasha's hair, feeling the soft silk between his fingers.

The demon didn't recognize that Sango had looked over, her eyes warm as she saw the display of affection. She didn't know if Sesshomaru knew or not, but he was completely smitten. Sango smiled happily, picking up one of her twins and hugging her tight. She was happy to see so many people happy, that when the thought of Kagome came up, she felt little sympathy.

She understood Kagome was her friend, but she knew when she was doing wrong and when she wasn't. She had did wrong, and Sango knew there would be a day when she realized her mistakes. For now, she knew the couple needed some alone time together. She went over to Miroku, slowly leading him and the twins towards the exit.

"Thank you for hosting us Lord Sesshhomaru, but we should be getting on our way," she spoke, waking up Inuyasha who frowned softly.

"Stay longer," Inuyasha insisted, Sango giving him a small smile as she adjusted the twin on her hip.

"We will be back witinh a full moon, I need rest, and so do you." Inuyasha frowned but knew she was right, sighing softly as he allowed them to leave.

"Make sure to come back," he grumbled, Miroku waving him goodbye as they left.

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against Sesshomaru with his eyes lidded, the water of the river in front of them flowing and glistening like eyes Inuyasha distantly remembered. He nuzzled Sesshomaru's shoulder as he got comfortable, trying to get his scent all over him. Sesshomaru let his fingers run through Inuyasha's hair, the silken streaks soft and cold to the touch.

It had been a week since Inuyasha had banished Kagome from his castle, and he couldn't help but feel more free than ever before. After she left he had picked up those horrid beads and threw them as far away as possible. He never planned to see those beads again, ever in his lifetime. He had Sesshomaru now, a mate who actually cared for him in ways that woman could never care for him.

Inuyasha knew he would always hold Kikyo close to his heart, but he had to admit that Kagome was a bitch. Kikyo understood his needs, his urges in a way that nobody had ever understood him. If she saw him with Sesshomaru, she would have probably turned away and let them finish, then talk to him afterwards about how that happened. Kagome just exploded and gave into the pressures of her own society.

Inuyasha didn't even think a small piece of him missed her. Not after the shit she pulled.

"How are our pups?" Inuyasha blinked out of his thoughts and looked up to Sesshomaru, touching a hand to his growing stomach.

"Good, my midwife says that I will have healthy pups. I will deliver early, but they do not know when." Sesshomaru nodded and lowered his head, sniffing Inuyasha's hair and taking in a deep whiff of his scent. Sesshomaru growled softly, an almost visible heat wave coming off from him.

"Can you mate?" Sesshomaru asked, the urge to want to mark his mate suddenly urgent and aching. They had been careful during his pregnancy, and after the Kagome incident, Sesshomaru was up to his neck in work. They had finally got some time alone in their secluded garden, but it hadn't really crossed Inuyasha's mind to want to rut at this sweet moment.

"Yes, but I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha replied, Sesshomaru wrapping an arm around his chest as he pulled Inuyasha closer, licking his neck with a small growl of lust.

"I will make you burn for me." Inuyasha shivered despite his fight, his eyes becoming a tad bit lidded when Sesshomaru moved his hair from his neck, kissing and nipping the skin tenderly. Inuyasha quickly felt his body heat up and start to burn under his tongue, though he would never admit that a touch could make him this way. Inuyasha tried to pull away but Sesshomaru was determined, the daiyoukai biting a little bit harder and making Inuyasha inhale sharply.

"Sesshomaru do we really need to?" Inuyasha protested, not really in the mood despite his body's response to Sesshomaru's attention. Inuyasha was shocked when a hand wrapped around his throat, the fingers tightening dangerously.

Inuyasha gasped for breath, shooting Sesshomaru a look of confusion and out of placed arousal. Sesshomaru slowly relaxed his grip, running his fingers over Inuyasha's throat as the hanyou looked to him in complete shock. Inuyasha moved towards him and kissed his lips, not sure if he was angry that Sesshomaru choked him, or aroused by the act of it. The feelings mixed as he allowed Sesshomaru to touch him the way he desired.

The hanyou never thought he would be aroused by such a small thing, but he was fully turned on now, physically and emotionally. Sesshomaru moved them down to the grass, allowing Inuyasha to sit on top of him. Inuyasha stayed lowered as he kissed Sesshomaru, pulling away from the lip lock to undo his obi. Sesshomaru helped him, opening his kimono and attacking his nipples, Inuyasha moaning as he placed a hand on the ground, trying to balance himself out. Inuyasha sat up straighter, missing the warmth of Sesshomaru's mouth on his nipple, but eager to feel another warmth against him.

Inuyasha licked his lips as he tore off Sesshomaru's obi and kimono, pulling down his hakama with a little bit of difficulty. Inuyasha instantly attacked the intimate area with his hands, feeling the heat of his arousal which made him shiver in want.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru's face, the daiyoukai's cheeks red with arousal and his lips pressed tight together as he fought back each moan. Inuyasha smiled, moving his head down as he lavished Sesshomaru's member with his tongue. Sesshomaru dug a hand into his hair, hissing as he bucked his hips in excitement. Inuyasha gagged before relaxing his throat, allowing it to move more smoothly.

Inuyasha rose up after a long second and moved over Sesshomaru, placing himself over his member and slowly pushing down. Sesshomaru groaned as he grabbed onto Inuyasha's hips, the two on the verge of rutting like the demons they were before there was a the sound of someone clearing their throat, Inuyasha looking up and frowning when he saw it was Miroku.

"I left the twins hairpins."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, getting off Sesshomaru and redressing himself as Miroku kept his eyes averted. Inuyasha smiled shyly as Sesshomaru looked at him lustfully, his eyes telling him exactly what he planned to do in their chambers. Inuyasha was as ready as he would ever be.

Author's note: Sorry it's kind of short, but smut will be in the next chapter for sure!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author's note: Got my muse back! Sorry for not editing, tired as fuck.**

"Inuyasha."

"What do you want old hag?" Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut as he waited for Kagome to return from her own time, his foot tapping impatiently even though he knew it would be another day before she returned.

"Stop that tapping please, you will break my floor again." Inuyasha rolled his eyes before huffing, rolling onto his back as he tried to keep himself from being so restless.

"Inuyasha, do you plan to mate Kagome?" Inuyasha jolted up at the words, his cheeks red as he sputtered out a reply.

"Why would I mate her! She's too annoying to be any body's mate!" Inuyasha replied defensively, Kaede giving him a look before going back to making the soup for dinner that day.

"One day it will happen Inuyasha, I see the way you both look at each other." Inuyasha felt his cheeks burn hotter as he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing as he raised his nose to the air "But know she will not be your only mate." Inuyasha was confused as he looked back to Kaede, the old woman huddled over the pot as she looked into the fire with knowing eyes.

"One day you will find a new mate, and in turn break her heart. Be prepared for that time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha at the time didn't understand what she had meant. At the time he couldn't even confess his feelings for Kagome, let alone realize he had started to love her. Now as he laid in bed next to Sesshomaru, he knew she had been right. He had loved, lost, and loved again. Inuyasha pressed his head further into the furs surrounding him, feeling his chest tighten as he tried to fight back tears.

He wasn't sure why he wanted to cry, but he just knew he wanted to. He tried to push back those feelings but couldn't, rising up with some difficulty before leaving their room, walking aimlessly as he tried to figure out his mind. He waited until he entered an empty guest room before falling apart, laying in the futon with his back to the door.

He pressed his face into the blankets so he wouldn't be heard, his body shaking as he let out all of his frustrations. He cried for what seemed like forever before he felt a hand touch his back, turning his head to see Sesshomaru standing behind him.

He turned away from him, wiping his tears on the blankets.

"What?" He choked out, Sesshomaru sighing softly as he moved to the other side of the futon, sliding into it with Inuyasha.

"Why does my mate cry?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha not wanting to answer. He pressed against him. Just wanting to be held but unsure of how to ask for it. Sesshomaru held him, silent as he let Inuyasha cry. He licked one of his puppy like ears, the appendage twitching away from the feeling. Sesshomaru reached a hand up, massaging Inuyasha's ear until he calmed down. They laid together in silence for a long while, Inuyasha finally showing his red face.

"Why did you mate me Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru was silent for a long second, the silence making Inuyasha uneasy. He tried to pull away but Sesshomaru held onto him tighter.

"Sesshomaru you're hurting me," Inuyasha lied, hoping that would make him let him go.

"You were the only one who wasn't afraid of my musk." Inuyasha was confused as Sesshomaru slowly released him, sitting up as he looked down to Sesshomaru in confusion.

"What do you mean I wasn't afraid?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru sitting up as well as he looked to Inuyasha with a small frown.

"I started to go into musk at a very young age Inuyasha. Every time I went into musk, females and males fled from me in fear of me." Inuyasha was confused, remembering Sesshomaru's scent as sweet and inviting.

"Your musk tells others how strong you are, and no other was a match for me. When I put you in heat, I was surprised myself." Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru, wondering why he thought the demon would say that he loved him.

"Only a strong female would adhere to my musk. Yet, there were none who did. So when you came along, I had lost all control when it came to controlling it." Inuyasha looked to him, remembering how he had taken him.

"Was that why you were so rough?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was being gentle." Inuyasha's eyes widened at those words, thanking anybody that the youkai had not gone full force on him.

"But if you wish for it, I can show you my full force after our child." Inuyasha felt a hand go between his thighs, his eyes snapping to Sesshomaru as his cheeks heated.

"I could barely walk afterwards when you were being gentle," Inuyasha countered, Sesshomaru licking his ear.

"I'll be gentle," Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha realizing where this was going. He felt his obi being undone, his kimono falling open to show his pregnant stomach. Inuyasha didn't feel sexy as Sesshomaru moved his hair away from his neck, kissing the exposed skin as he played with Inuyasha's member. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to say it wasn't working as Sesshomaru tried to entice him, biting his lower lip as Sesshomaru's hand ventured other places.

"Sesshomaru, I do-!"

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru bit down on his nipple, drool forming in his mouth as he felt a jolt go down to his member. He lifted Sesshomaru's head from his chest, kissing his lips. He moaned softly as Sesshomaru moved him over him, pulling away from the kiss to lay down. He ran his hands over Inuyasha's thighs, his eyes asking for many things but his body asking for one.

"After these pups, will you give me more?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding as he felt his body go deeper into lust.

"As many as you want," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru tightening his hands on his hips as he rolled his hips up and making Inuyasha gasp softly. Inuyasha pulled down Sesshomaru's hakama just enough for his member to be free, pulling off his own kimono as he moved up to his knees. He put an arm over his chest as he moved over his member, wet enough to get the job done.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Sesshomaru whispered, but Inuyasha knew his mind was too far gone to actually care. A good slap always worked though.

Inuyasha gasped when he worked his way down Sesshomaru's member, less wet than he had anticipated. He made it work though, wiggling his hips as he moved farther down, his ass touching Sesshomaru's hips. He panted as he tried to get through the pain, Sesshomaru wanting to buck his lips but stopping himself.

"Do you wanna stop?" Sesshomaru asked, even though Inuyasha he really didn't want. He shook his head as he rose up once the pain was less, moving back down with a heavy moan. Inuyasha opened his eyes, running his hand over Sesshomaru's chest.

"How many pups do you want?" Inuyasha asked, his cheeks becoming a little red as he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru tightened his hands on Inuyasha's hips, thrusting up and making Inuyasha gasp in pleasure when he hit his prostate. Inuyasha wasn't expecting that and his entire sexy vibe went out the window, Sesshomaru growled softly as he began to thrust into him frantically, Inuyasha trying to lift himself up to lessen the blow.

He wasn't thrusting hard, but the constant stimulation was too much for Inuyasha. He tried to move up more but Sesshomaru pulled him back down, Inuyasha moaning as he felt his body burn hot.

"Sesshomaru wait!" Inuyasha gasped, thinking about slapping him when he grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled hard. Inuyasha couldn't help but scream in pleasure though, closing his eyes tight as he stopped fighting it. He thought he heard a knock but ignored it, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's hair in turn and using them like reins as he allowed him to pound into him, rolling his hips as he took in all the feeling.

He looked to Sesshomaru with lidded eyes, his lips parted as he panted with each thrust. He licked his lips, letting his head fall back as Sesshomaru made him feel things he hadn't felt in a while.

The demon had been going on a lot of business trips, and Inuyasha always felt alone when he left. Now to feel his mate balls deep inside of him, moaning for him and only him made something primal in Inuyasha awaken. Inuyasha let go of Sesshomaru's hair with a loud growl of pleasure, Sesshomaru stopping his thrusts when Inuyasha pinned him down with more strength than Sesshomaru thought he had.

Inuyasha moved on top of him like a true seductress, making Sesshomaru dizzy as he laid there with half his mind already gone. Inuyasha's body wanted more pups, but to do that he had to give birth to the one's he was already pregnant with. Inuyasha screamed out in ecstasy when he came at the idea of more pups, Sesshomaru moving him down and thrusting into him with gusto.

Inuyasha grabbed onto his hair, pulling him down so they could kiss. His back ached in this position but he knew Sesshomaru wouldn't last much longer, the hanyou whimpering beneath him.

Sesshomaru came with a roar, Inuyasha baring his neck beneath him. Sesshomaru panted as he licked Inuyasha's mark, nipping it lightly. They looked to the door when there was a knock, Inuyasha frowning as he grew angry at anybody who wanted his mates attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the council is here to see you." Inuyasha frowned as he wished for the council to burn, bathing in the hot spring connected to the room before getting dressed.

"Let me come with you, I'm tired of being alone," Inuyasha pleaded, Sesshomaru hesitant but nodding yes.

They left to see the council together, the old men surprised to see Inuyasha was so far along in his pregnancy. He was six months pregnant now, and his midwife was for sure he would explode any day now.

But that wasn't what caught Inuyasha's eye.

It was the female standing in his castle. A female in heat.

Inuyasha held back a growl as he eyed her down, all of them sitting down along the large room, Inuyasha sitting at the front with Sesshomaru.

He pressed against Sesshomaru, making it obvious he was his.

"Sesshomaru, we believe it is time you receive another mate. Like your father we didn't chose Lord Inuyasha as your mate, but Lady Hitomi would be a great second addition to your family." Inuyasha felt rage burn in him, looking to Sesshomaru who was silent.

"Do I appear to be my father, Councilmen?" Inuyasha looked to Hitomi with enough hate to fuel a forest fire for years, but her eyes were averted from his own, her head held high.

"No my Lord, but it would be best to perpetuate the bloodline as much as possible. She is still a virgin, unmated. Her and Inuyasha could bond while under your care."

"Get out of my castle." The council member's looked to Inuyasha, even Hitomi somewhat taken aback.

"Lord Inuyasha, these affairs do not pertain to you," the council members retorted, Inuyasha growling low in his throat as he stood up from his sitting position.

"She will not touch my mate!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat, even Sesshomaru taken aback by his outburst.

"It is not up to you," Hitomi replied, Inuyasha looking to her. He cracked his knuckles prepared to tear into her pieces.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to his mate, Sesshomaru standing up next to him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, daring him to take in this bitch. Sesshomaru played with his ear before looking to the councilmen, silencing their whispered thoughts.

"If she can take my musk, then I will accept her." Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief.

In the end, did Sesshomaru not love him?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the wait I got a fever and it wouldn't break till last night. By the way Hitomi is not a dog demon, she is a wind demon like Kagura, who we all know had been betrothed to Sessh before she died.**

Hitomi sat in front of Sesshomaru, her eyes seductive as he stared at her in consideration. The council men had left to give them privacy, but a maid who was too old to mate sat in there with them. She was there to ensure they didn't mate until they married, since she would be a courtesan more than a wife.

Inuyasha was forced to leave the room, his body sprawled on the bed as anger made him go insane. If she could take his musk, he would kill her himself. He would not allow the wretched whore to take his mate, no matter what the council said. He felt betrayed in the utmost of ways, tears of anger flowing down his cheeks as he held his pregnant stomach.

It was starting to hurt, but he was just sure it was from his anger. He rubbed it as he trembled with anger and pain, hoping to the gods that Hitomi would die from his musk. He knew it was impossible, but he could hope.

He frowned when his pain got a little more prominent, calling a maid. When she came she bowed deeply, trying to hide the emotions she had in her eyes. She had seen Sesshomaru's mother go through such pain when Inutaisho found a new mate. The human wouldn't have lived if she had been any less civil.

"Yes my Lord?" She asked, Inuyasha keeping his eyes averted as he quietly asked her to get the midwife. The maid left with a small nod, heading out and closing the shoji softly. Inuyasha covered his eyes as he let the pain in his stomach over take the pain of his mind, feeling a primal urge to make Hitomi leave, even if it was b y death.

He got out of bed, keeling over when pain shot throughout his pelvis and legs. He tried to ignore it as he walked out of his room, feeling Sesshomaru's musk from his shoji. Betrayal flew through him, Inuyasha only feeling Hitomi's heat increase. He felt disgusted when he heard the council congratulate each other on finding a suitable mate, their voices loud and joyous.

Inuyasha went back into his room, throwing a vase with a growl of anger. He held his stomach when he felt another painful punch, falling to his knees as he held back his cry of pain. He felt something gush from inside him, his chest tightening as he looked to the water that surrounded his legs. He reached a hand between his legs, his hand coming back damp with a little bit of blood.

He tried to stand up but couldn't, holding onto his stomach as he tried to calm his breathing. He didn't know what possessed him to lock the shoji but he did, not wanting Sephiroth to come near him. He dragged himself to his bed, grabbing onto the edge as he tried to stay calm, breathing heavily as he tried not to scream during the contractions.

He heard commotion in the hallways, Inuyasha not caring as he wondered when the midwife would arrive to his room. He remembered at the last second she had went on an errand to grab some essential oils for when he gave birth, having gone to a village a good day away.

Inuyasha held back his sobs as he tried to push, but for a long while nothing happened.

Just when he thought he would faint he heard yelling, his body shaking terribly as he tried to call out but unable to.

"How could the mutt do what I could not?" He heard Hitomi yell, only a few feet from his room. Inuyasha could care less about her problems, reaching between his legs when his pain increased. The baby still wasn't crowning, Inuyasha starting to freak out a little. He had expected childbirth to be quick and painful, not long. He pushed in an attempt to push his pup down further, just hoping it would soon start to crown. He looked to the shoji when it was about to be opened, hearing Hitomi from the other side.

"Come out mutt!" She yelled, the complete opposite of the so called woman she tried to be. Inuyasha couldn't even move, and if he could he would sooner kill the wench before allowing her to do anything else.

He grunted when his pain increased once again, hearing a council man trying to calm Hitomi who just continued to yell. Inuyasha felt tears fall down his cheeks as he became frustrated, grabbing a table next to him and throwing it at the shoji. It rattled dangerously but did not fall.

"Go away bitch!" Inuyasha finally yelled, Hitomi quiet for a long second. Inuyasha whimpered, unable to hide the noise despite his best efforts.

"Lord Inuyasha, are you feeling well?" The councilman asked, Inuyasha shaking as he pleaded for them both to leave. The council man would not listen and forced the shoji open, breaking the lock. Hitomi gasped when she saw him surrounded by water and blood, the councilman screaming for the midwife.

Inuyasha felt trapped when maids started to flood in, an older maid taking place of the midwife until she would arrive. They helped Inuyasha get onto the bed, the shoji shut once again as the maids quickly got to work.

Hitomi was in shock as she stood in front of the shoji, staring at the thick wood as she wondered when the mutt had started to go into labor. That was probably why Sesshomaru's musk was so strong, he probably felt his mate was in labor and acted to ensure she would leave. Hitomi grew angry at the thought, hearing Inuyasha scream from the other side.

She could always come back after the bastards were born…

"Hitomi, you may leave." The demon looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening in fear when she saw not only Sesshomaru, but his mother as well. She took a step back in fear, Kimi narrowing her eyes.

"M-My Lady," Hitomi sputtered, Lady Kimi pointing towards the exit.

"Leave, now." Hitomi's anger was rivaled by her fear, her feet carrying her as quick as they could. Both Sesshomaru and Kimi looked to the shoji when they heard Inuyasha scream, Sesshomaru moving towards the shoji. His mother stopped him, narrowing her eyes.

"You will only anger him, let him concentrate. You hurt him, now you must wait." Sesshomaru would have pushed his mother out of the way if he could, but even with all of his power, he was no match for his mother. He may have been the Lord that made every villager bow, but his mother could make the council obey if she told them too.

He backed down only for now, but when he heard Inuyasha scream he felt a part of him snap. He turned around sharply when a council member try to say the hanyou was faking it for attention, snapping sharply.

"Get out," Sesshomaru growled, the cool he always tried to keep finally gone. The councilman was shocked by his words, taking a step back. When a councilman tried to console him he turned and ran, petrified and humiliated. Sesshomaru tried to get past his mother once again but she stopped him, pushing him back with force he had never experienced from her before.

"Calm yourself. Do you think going in there will stop his screams?" Sesshomaru wanted to believe him being there would stop the pain. He wanted to believe that if Inuyasha saw his face he would hold him and tell him he was alright.

But his hanyou wasn't. Inuyasha was giving birth to his pups, a painful ordeal his presence or words could not comfort. Sesshomaru looked to the shoji when he heard Inuyasha's scream become one of utter agony, his mother ordering guards to hold him back when he tried to tear the shoji off it's hinges to get in. Soon his screams stopped, the maids and nurses whispering something.

The shoji was finally opened, Sesshomaru only able to catch a glimpse of his pained hanyou before he was shut off to the world once again.

"Has the first one arrived?" His mother asked, the nurse shaking her head.

"He is carrying this one high. It will be many hours before it will move down. He is tired and weak. I fear he will lose consciousness if we do not find something for the pain." Sesshomaru turned away sharply, determined to find something, anything to help his mate give birth to his pups. He ordered the nurses not helping his mate to prepare a tea for his mate, the herbs in it known for helping with pain.

When he heard Inuyasha scream once again he ordered for them to move faster, walking quickly back with the finished product and giving it to the maid that had spoken to them. She quickly took the tea and fled back into the room, once again forcing Sesshomaru to stay out. The screams died down, but not by much.

Sesshomaru paced back and forth as he tried to find sanity in this situation, his mother watching him with calm eyes of a woman who had experienced such pain.

"You are a lot like your father," she told him, Sesshomaru looking to her with a frown. His mother played with her boa like fur, a small smile on her lips.

"When I was giving birth to you, he insisted on staying there with me but the nurses would not let him. The nurses told me he had gone insane with fear when he heard me scream." She looked to the shoji, Inuyasha's screams dying down into heavy growls of concentration.

"You are no different."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest, looking over his mother thoughtfully. Not once had the woman cared to come see him and his well being, yet as soon as she got word he would take on a new mate she had been here in a flash. The wench Hitomi could not take his musk, but with her power she could have fought it until they were equals.

The woman could have very well been his second mate. His mother changed the council men's mind in a second though, banning Hitomi from their lands. Sesshomaru was glad for the intervention, but he had his suspicions of whether or not she only came so they wouldn't have a repeat of his father. He didn't say his thoughts aloud though, knowing their weight.

"Why did you come now?" Sesshomaru asked, his mother looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru continued.

"You did not come when Inuyasha became my mate, and you didn't come when we got word of his pregnancy. Yet once he goes into labor you are here. Do you not care for my mate?" Sesshomaru asked, his mother seeming to think over his words.

"No, I do not care for your mate. He is the bastard of your father's infidelity." Sesshomaru was expecting that answer, but it still made him outraged to hear it. His mother smiled.

"But he successfully carried full bloods to term. He has proven to me he has some worth." Sesshomaru growled softly but tried to keep his cool, knowing his mate needed to concentrate on giving birth to his pups, not to the ruckus outside his shoji.

Suddenly though his growls of concentration gave way to cries of their first pup, Sesshomaru forcing himself past his guard to see for himself. He pushed past his mother and opened the shoji, Inuyasha looking to him with tired eyes. The head maid held a pup in her arms, her arms outstretched to give the pup to Inuyasha. She finished her movement before bowing, Inuyasha holding their first pup with a tender smile.

"It's a boy," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru looking over his first son. It was in fact a full blood, and the most beautiful he had ever seen. His first son had straight white hair, his signature marks and pointed ears. When he opened his eyes they were the beautiful gold that ran his family, Sesshomaru so in love he didn't realise when he was dragged out of the room once again by the midwife he had originally hired for Inuyasha.

With her guidance he gave birth to two more beautiful pups, a boy and a girl. The boy was just like his brother, only with his grandfather's markings. Their daughter was the most different from them all.

She had Inuyasha's markings when he lost control, black hair with a single white stripe going down the middle. Her eyes were golden and beautiful, and even though she was different, Sesshomaru believed she was the most beautiful of them all. And on all of their foreheads, they had the markings of his crescent moon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry it took so long.

"Are they sleeping?" Sesshomaru let his fingers fall from Inuyasha's hair as he got up to inspect their pups, all three deeply asleep on their small beds. Sesshomaru nodded, running his fingers through the black hair of his daughter.

"Hanako," Sesshomaru whispered, the name chosen by him with Inuyasha's permission. It's meaning meant flower child, but even so it suited his beautiful daughter. She was so delicate yet already proved to be so strong with the demon blood in her veins. Even though her hair was as black as night, Sesshomaru did not care much for it. The single streak of white proved her blood enough. Even so, the black suited her well.

His two sons were almost splitting images of him, while his daughter appeared to look more like Inuyasha, though her features were less harsh.

His first was named Mamoru, which meant protector. His second son was named Satoshi which meant wise. Sesshomaru picked these names based off how he perceived them to be as they grew older, while for his darling daughter, he knew she would be all those things. When it came time for him to give his land to his heirs, he planned to split it into three parts, allowing his daughter to rule.

She had yet to prove herself, yet Sesshomaru had faith.

"Is Hitomi gone?" Sesshomaru frowned, turning to face Inuyasha. The hanyou had his eyes averted, his exhausted mind and body still able to show signs of his distress. Sesshomaru went to move towards him, Inuyasha shaking his head. Even though Sesshomaru was just by his side, Inuyasha was no longer numbed mentally by the lingering pain and exhaustion.

All he could think about was that woman and how she had spread the smell of her heat all over his mate. He hated the idea that Sesshomaru just let it happen.

He hated the feeling of being replaceable.

"She's gone."

Inuyasha grit his teeth, shaking his head as he held back tears.

"Please leave."

Sesshomaru moved towards Inuyasha, the hanyou snapping his head to glare at him with rage. Sesshomaru felt a part of him break from the fact that he put that rage there. The idea that he had hurt Inuyasha so badly made him feel like an animal that needed to be put out, rather than Inuyasha's mate and lover.

"Leave."

Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru, taking in a shaky breath. Hormones still rampaged his body, his ability to hide his emotions still not so great. He wiped away a stray tear, not wanting Sesshomaru to see him so weak and vulnerable to such an inconvenience.

"Go replace me with that bitch," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru parting his lips to speak.

"Shut up. And leave." Sesshomaru looked to his children, Satoshi stirring in his sleep. They would wake if he didn't calm Inuyasha's distress, and he was unsure of how to do so.

"Inuyasha, you are not replaceable." Inuyasha pulled the blankets up higher over his body, in too much pain to turn over and face away from Sesshomaru.

"You would have mated her if I did not go into labor when I did." Inuyasha said this as a fact, and Sesshomaru couldn't say he was wrong. He did not want Hitomi, but the want for more pups quickly was hard for him to quiet in his body. If he could he would have impregnated Inuyasha now, but his mother told him Inuyasha needed to heal. It would take him three weeks to heal fully and for his body to clear itself out.

Sesshomaru held himself at bay so he wouldn't hurt his mate, but he was unsure if Inuyasha would ever let him touch him again.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed softly, walking over to the bed slowly as to not anger him further. Inuyasha ignored his mate as Sesshomaru sat down next to him, his long fingers once again coursing through Inuyasha's hair.

"You are my only mate Inuyasha." Inuyasha slapped his hand away, Sesshomaru wanting to hold him down and demand he stop acting so childish. He controlled his animalistic urges though, touching a hand to Inuyasha's cheek. He caught the hand that tried to slap his away, linking their fingers. Inuyasha looked to him, his eyes brightened with anger and sadness.

"You are mine Inuyasha, and I am yours." Inuyasha scoffed, Sesshomaru leaning in and kissing him. Inuyasha gasped, his want to fight slowly dwindling away as passion burned hot in his cheeks. Sesshomaru swiped his tongue before pulling away, Inuyasha looking away from him. Sesshomaru could feel he had calmed down though, forcing Inuyasha to look at him.

"I am yours Inuyasha. I am your mate, your lover, the father of our pups, and the one who will stay by your side."

The amount of emotion Sesshomaru was expressing was more than he had intended to show, but after seeing the pups Inuyasha had brought into their lives, Sesshomaru felt he lacked control. Inuyasha had accepted him as his mate, even though how it came to be was rather brutal and violent.

Despite all of that, Inuyasha was his.

"And when you get a second mate?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru wanting to smile at Inuyasha's desperate attempt to start back up the argument.

"There will not be one, unless you agree to it," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha frowning in disdain.

"There will not be another one." Sesshomaru nodded, kissing Inuyasha once again less forcefully.

"Only you," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha nodding as he pulled his jaw from Sesshomaru's grasp and yawned. He laid down, shooing Sesshomaru away.

"Let me sleep," Inuyasha yawned, Sesshomaru nodding as he got up and walked to the shoji, looking back to Inuyasha and his pups. He ordered two maids to watch over them, having soldiers stand outside the door to make sure they stay safe.

Sesshomaru went to a separate room where his mother resided. She sat silently next to a window, the wind blowing through her hair. She almost looked angelic, but Sesshomaru knew of the darkness that lurked in her soul.

"Have you chosen their names?" His mother asked, Sesshomaru nodding. Her nose wrinkled when he told her their names, a long sigh leaving her lips.

"Your father was a better name giver. Sit, I wish to speak with you before I leave." Sesshomaru did as he was told, his mother looking to him with calm eyes. They were calculating though, thinking over words carefully.

"You will have to get a second mate Sesshomaru."

"Forgive me mother, but I shall not." Lady Kim smiled softly, her eyes showing a form of weakness he had never seen in her eyes before.

"When your father took a second mate, I was devastated. I felt replaced, and he did not deny it. His love for me was timed." Sesshomaru wasn't sure what she was trying to say, his mother's eyes darkening somewhat.

"Get a second mate now, while the idea is fresh. It will hurt Inuyasha less when you decide on it when your children are grown." Sesshomaru merely tossed her words away, the same words he knew one day might come true.

Right now though, he wanted Inuyasha. His mate.

"Mother, there may be a day where my sight wanders. But I will not abandon my mate now. I will not break him."

"So you will break him later?"  
His mother's words carried meaning, and even though Sesshomaru wanted to discard them he knew they were right.

"I am not my father, mother. I will not bow to his footsteps." His mother scoffed, her eyes turning back to the window.

"Because the mutt was angry? You would throw away the possibility of further alliances for his heart?"

Sesshomaru had never thought of it that way. He wasn't aware of how much Inuyasha had influenced his actions, but as he thought further into his own mind, the more he saw. Sesshomaru thought back to his pups, to how Inuyasha's scream made a part of him want to do anything to stop it. He thought of how Inuyasha brought something new into his life, a burning desire he had never once experienced. But also, a happiness he never thought existed.

In the time they had spent together, thought not long, Sesshomaru had started to watch Inuyasha. He watched him as he slept, watched him as he meddled with his duties, watched him as he comforted Sesshomaru through times of hardship.

Inuyasha had become this force in his life that drove Sesshomaru mad, but with something that rivaled insanity. It was so powerful at times, Sesshomaru felt taken aback. Time after time he tried to squash it, but when he ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair, when he smelled the sweet scent of his skin…

Sesshomaru never wanted to lose that.

He wanted it forever.

"That look…"

Sesshomaru looked to his mother, his eyes glancing at him before returning to the window. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She released it with a pained sigh, looking back to Sesshomaru.

"Was the look he gave her." Sesshomaru was confused, his mother standing and walking over to the window.

"It was the look of loyalty. The look of desire and trust. The look of a man who would give up his duties for the nonsense notion of love." Sesshomaru looked down to his hands, balling them into fists.

"How I envied her," Lady Kim whispered, letting the cold air hit her face.

"How I wished he would look at me the same way." Sesshomaru didn't want to hear anymore, his mother looking to him.

"Would you give up everything, just to make sure he was safe Sesshomaru? Even if it meant killing me?" Sesshomaru pressed his lips together, holding back any response. His mother saw it in his eyes though, a small smile gracing her lips for only a second.

"I thought so."

And like that, she was gone.

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot though, frozen to it as he mulled over her words. Telling Inuyasha he loved him…

What would that mean at this point?

Would Inuyasha just think he was saying it so he would stop being mad at him?

Would Inuyasha think it was a lie?

Would Inuyasha love him back?

Sesshomaru went to the hotsprings to clean his body, getting Hitomi's scent off of his skin. He bathed with some oils he knew Inuyasha liked, sweetening his scent. He closed his eyes as he bathed, trying to think of what to do in such a situation. He opened his eyes when a maid walked in, kneeling before him before speaking.

"Council Member Hiro would like to speak with you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded, the maid allowing the council member to enter before making her absence. The Council Member waited no time to state the reason for his visit.

"We will find you a better suited second mate, My Lord." Sesshomaru kept his eyes averted, thinking back to Inuyasha. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, I will not." The council member was taken aback, Sesshomaru turning to face him. The man looked down at the ground, Sesshomaru's body too grand for his eyes.

"My Lord, your current mate is merely a mutt. There is no proof that he will go on to birth another litter of successful full blooded pups. And of the disgraceful gir-"

The council member found himself against the wall, the breath drained from his lungs. Sesshomaru was almost steaming, his eyes full of malice and anger.

"Speak ill of my daughter, and your life will be cut short." The council member gasped for breath when he was released, Sesshomaru looking down to him with disgust and rage.

"My daughter may look as a half blood, but when she becomes of age her power will rival my own. Do you wish for such wrath to end your life, Hiro?"

The council member kept his gaze on the ground, realising his mistake. Sesshomaru had already imprinted on his young, and no amount of persuasion could convince him of disowning the girl.

"Forgive me my lord, I spoke disgracefully," Hiro replied, quickly getting up and leaving. Sesshomaru watched him go, looking down to the ground as he realised what he had just done. Never once had he persuaded a council member to succumb so easily to his demands, smiling softly as he dried himself.

For Inuyasha and his pups, he would do whatever was needed to keep them safe.


	14. Chapter 14: Sorry!

Chapter 14

"When mating again after your first child, it will be… uncomfortable. You may ask to stop if need be, but understand your mates desire."

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly, wondering why Sesshomaru's pleasure was his duty.

"He has a hand, he can use it." Lady Kim looked to Inuyasha with humor flooding her eyes, Inuyasha almost expecting her to yell at him or tear off his head. Her and Sesshomaru looked terrifying when they smiled.

"Half breed, you are a man before a woman. Did you let your last mate dwindle on her duties?" Inuyasha frowned, looking away with a mixture of disgust and humiliation. Lady Kim raised an eyebrow, moving on versus increasing his humiliation.

"If you do not wish to sate him with your secrets, your mouth is just as pleasing. Now, have they taught you to breastfeed or did you call upon a wet nurse?" Inuyasha was blushing now, but he managed to point to his chest. It had seemed like he had started to form breasts, after his labor they seemed to vanish.

His body could only do so much since he was a male beta, so for this he had to call upon a wet nurse. Lady Kim nodded, needing no further explanation.

"Inuyasha beware of this time. Though you do need a heat to conceive, your human side can make it possible to conceive without it. This will only last a month, so after this time you may copulate."

Inuyasha practically died at this point, clearing his throat as he tried to cool his warm cheeks.

"Anger my son Inuyasha, and I will terminate your worth." Inuyasha's head bolted up at the threat, her eyes cold as she blankly assessed him.

"Run away, and I will kill you."

Inuyasha sat up straighter, his spine shook to the core. He did not let it show though, his pride returned as his body quickly began to heal. Internally was still a soup of blood and gore, but his emotions gave way to rationality. He was almost in his prime once again, and at this state he would not show fear to anyone.

"Raise your sword to him, and I will stab mine through your heart. You will respect him, as my son hanyou scum."

If Inuyasha hadn't experienced the life he had, those words have hurt more. Instead he raised his nose to the air, leveling her stare.

"He so much as raises a hand to me, I will kill him. And as his Lady, take the throne."

"Only those of roya-!"

"I am royal!" Inuyasha yelled it loud enough that the guards outside the door peaked in, a look of shock painting their faces. No one spoke to Lady Kim in such a manner, not even Sesshomaru. The Lord resided on the other side of the castle, but hearing Inuyasha's yell made him speed to his side. He was merely a ball of light as he sped through the halls, shoji's and vases flying off their polished thrones.

Sesshomaru growled as he bolted into the room, his mother giving him a bored look. Inuyasha was seething though, Sesshomaru's eyes red as he nearly begged his mother to step towards Inuyasha so he could tear her to shreds. Family or not, demons were not social, or very non-homicidal to their own.

"Relax pup, he is merely stubborn." Sesshomaru growled at her again, his claws becoming longer and thicker as he dared her to touch his mate.

Inuyasha had not expected the intrusion, his body pressed against a wall in fear. Lady Kim looked to him, something clicking in her eyes. She slowly looked back to Sesshomaru, her eyes narrowing.

"How did you mate him Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's rage grew as his youkai read his mother's thoughts through her eyes, her own demon raging inside her.

"Sesshomaru, did you force him to mate you?" Inuyasha was confused, his head tilting slightly as he tried to figure out why she was angry. How Sesshomaru mated, was how all demons did… right? Like the ones in the woods and cave as well. That was how mating was done, wasn't it?

"That is none of your business," Sesshomaru grit out, Lady kim standing as she faced her son.

"He was untouched! You know the ritual for those untouched!" Lady Kim was furious, her youkai barely contained her human form body.

"He is a half breed, those rituals do not apply to him!" Sesshomaru growled, his youkai barely contained as well. Inuyasha almost wanted to be insulted by his remark, but a life of discrimination had made him immune to it's wrath.

"The ritual applies to all those of demon blood. You are no better than the barbarians who hunt in the woods!" Inuyasha frowned as he thought back to their first encounter, remembering Sesshomaru standing the clearing. Inuyasha made a wild guess why.

From how defensive Sesshomaru became, he had been acting like a barbarian. He had lost sight of himself, the reason he had entered the woods because his musk had become too much to handle. He had gone insane with lust, and it had driven him to insanity. Mating with Inuyasha had probably been his desperate attempt to rid himself of the pain of a musk.

Inuyasha snapped out of it when he felt the ground tremble beneath him, looking to see Sesshomaru pinned against a wall by his throat. His mother held power that rivaled his by generations, her eyes becoming purple as her pupils became golden.

"You disgraceful pup," Lady Kim hissed, Inuyasha slowly standing up as he thought to leave the two to their fight. Sesshomaru wasn't gasping for breath, but his eyes did waver in their unconquered coldness. Inuyasha wasn't sure what emotion he felt, but to see him break for his wrong doings did make Inuyasha feel better about the situation.

"I could kill those pups, Sesshomaru. You made them impure, and your daughter will lead the same fate as her mother." Sesshomaru's pupils became nearly invisible in his pools of gold, his roar shaking the castle. He began to shift, his mother throwing him through a wall. Sesshomaru roared as he shifted fully, his white fur glistening in the moonlight.

His mother walked out of the walls, her body transforming in a burst of blue flames. She was vastly larger than Sesshomaru, her roar felt in Inuyasha's bones. Her size was almost as big as Sesshomaru's father's, but even so Sesshomaru didn't falter.

'Pups.'

Inuyasha suddenly had a sinking feeling, his feet carrying him quickly to his pups room. A maid held Mamoru to her chest, but he did not suckle. He appeared weak, his face pale. Inuyasha touched his cheek, the maid looking down to his other son. Inuyasha picked him up, his body shivering in his arms. Inuyasha felt tears burn in his eyes, the thundering of the two fighting outside only adding to Inuyasha's pain.

Inuyasha looked to his daughter, her face warm with a light blush as she slept with her arms outstretched over her head. Inuyasha felt a rush of relief at her appearance, looking back to his sons. He took in a shaky breath, holding his son to his chest.

'Mate.' Sesshomaru snapped out of his rage, his large head snapping to the direction of his pups. His mother stopped mid swipe at his sudden halting, the sour smell of sickness filling her nostrils. They both transformed into balls of light, rushing into the room where Inuyasha held his barely breathing son. The maid held the other, her face grim.

"Fever. They won't last to see their first sunrise." Lady Kim and Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha whose eyes were wet with tears. None fell though as he held Satoshi closer, his eyes darting to Sesshomaru.

"Do something," he pleaded on a hitched breath, Lady Kim walking over to Inuyasha.

"Your water broke too early, infection will take them Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled, holding Satoshi tighter as he let the tears fall.

"Do something," he growled out, looking to Sesshomaru who appeared too shocked to do anything. The only thing he could do was take Mamoru from the maids arms, looking down to his first born son.

"They are purebreds, this is not supposed to happen!" Inuyasha sobbed, Lady Kim taking in a breath as she tried not to follow suit.

"Infants are weak, Inuyasha. We would need someone with the correct herbs to heal them." Inuyasha looked to the window, trying to remember.

"Jinenji. Find Jinenji. He is a hanyou I met on my travels, he has many herbs to heal ailments." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing.

"Find Jinenji."

Sesshomaru quickly vanished after passing Mamoru to the maid as he raced to find the herb healer, Lady Kim looking to Inuyasha.

"Is this what you wanted?" She was caught off guard by Inuyasha's soft voice, her eyes looking to the sick pups. She looked to Inuyasha, his eyes burning with anger. The gold of his eyes almost shined in their fierce anger, his body shaking as he watched Mamoru take in a deep, shaky breath.

"Is this what you wanted bitch!" Inuyasha roared in anger, Hanako jumping awake before beginning to cry loudly. Inuyasha held Satoshi with one arm as he comforted Hanako, his tears falling next to her small body.

"No. I would never want this." Inuyasha looked to her, the fight in his eyes to save his pups so strong Lady Kim was taken aback. Never before had she seen a beta so fiercely defend the pups of a man who forced them to procreate. Inuyasha should have been glad that the offspring would die, but his fear for their lives was confusing.

Lady Kim looked to her healthy granddaughter, her face scrunched up as she cried. Sesshomaru had forced him, brutally, if his fear from earlier meant anything. She would have killed the pups after their birth, or danced within sight of their death.

She found a new respect for the hanyou, obvious feelings felt towards her son. She sighed, their fight earlier proving futile.

The hanyou might have been into that sort of thing if he was still here after the pups birth. It was strange and very taboo, but she had to applaud him for his uniqueness.

"Inuyasha, there is no medicine to save them." Inuyasha glared at her, Hanako screaming louder. Inuyasha took Mamoru so the maid could calm his daughter, Inuyasha feeling weak as he felt Mamoru's heart give a weak thump before stopping. He stood there in shock as Satoshi went with him shortly after, his dead pups feeling like a boulder was crushing him.

He screamed in absolute terror, Lady Kim quickly coming to his side and holding him tight as his eyes became red with rage. Inuyasha held his pups against him as he roared in agony and loss, Hanako crying with him.

The maids and guards felt a deep sadness fill the castle, Inuyasha's pain like a blanket over them all. They heard his screams, felt as the infants passed.

It was a pain felt by all.

Sesshomaru was back in an instant, his eyes wide in horror and anger as he looked to his mate cradling the corpses of their pups. His mother held Inuyasha so he wouldn't harm himself or anyone, Sesshomaru frozen in place. He tried to take their pups from Inuyasha but to no avail, his heart shattering inside him.

With help of his mother they pried him away, Sesshomaru wrapping them both in the cloth that brought them into the world.

"Why!" Inuyasha screamed, Sesshomaru's mother letting him go when Sesshomaru motioned for her to move away. He held Inuyasha against his body, Inuyasha screaming as he punched Sesshomaru's chest.

"Why didn't you save them!" Inuyasha screamed, Sesshomaru holding him tighter as he placed a kiss between his peaked ears.

"We'll try again," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha's legs giving out on him. Sesshomaru held him against him, letting him get it all out.

"We'll try again, Inuyasha. Again mate," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha burying his face into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I am here Inuyasha, I am here," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha becoming weak against him. His head spun as he fully leaned against Sesshomaru, his consciousness slipping. His eyes battled to stay open as Sesshomaru held him with one arm around his waist and the other tenderly holding his neck.

"Inuyasha look at me," Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Get the midwife!" Lady Kim yelled at the maid, the maid putting down Hanako and rushing out the room.

"Hanako," Inuyasha whispered weakly, his eyelids so heavy…

He heard Sesshomaru's mother gasp, feeling a warmness between his thighs. His body felt cold, though he shivered with a fever.

"Look at me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru urged, his eyes frantic with fear. Inuyasha was surprised with the emotion shown in his eyes, his vision becoming blurry.

"Inuyasha please," Sesshomaru whimpered, the noise foreign to Inuyasha's ears.

"Mate… please stay with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's note: I'm back! Gomen nasai!

6 months later

The wind was so welcoming, it's cold touch exactly what Inuyasha needed. He turned his nose up to the breeze, smelling the sweetness of flowers. He opened his eyes and looked to the sky, feeling a warm hand lightly touch his ear. Inuyasha took the hint and laid back, resting his head on Sesshomaru's lap. He blinked blearily up at him, shivering with ticklish pleasure as he gently massaged an ear between his fingers.

Sesshomaru was always so gentle to his ears…

"How are you feeling Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha closing his eyes and trying not to squirm under the treatment. Sesshomaru gave it a small tug, tearing a sharp gasp from Inuyasha.

"Answer my question," he commanded softly, Inuyasha sighing as he rested fully against his lovers legs.

"I'm fine, my heat still hasn't started," Inuyasha stated, Sesshomaru humming softly as he turned his attentions to Inuyasha's other ear.

"When will it start again?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha snorting before popping open an eye. He tried to ignore the glare of the sun, moving an arm to block away it's light.

"My midwife told me it would take some time for my body to go back to normal, my sickness threw my body off.." Sesshomaru hummed softly before leaning closer, placing a kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha arched a bit when his ear was tugged on lightly, letting a small moan escape. Sesshomaru pulled away only slightly, his soft lips skimming over Inuyasha's cheek. He laid kisses up to his ear, Inuyasha squirming under his caresses

"I want many more Inuyasha, three is not enough." Inuyasha felt his face become hot, Sesshomaru pulling away to look him in the eye. His eyes widened at the desire filled look Sesshomaru was giving him, Inuyasha sitting up when he smelled Sesshomaru's musk.

That didn't mean his stopped huh?

"Sesshomaru please, Hanako is nearby!" Inuyasha whispered, both of them turning when they heard a girlish scream. Hanako was merely crawling after a butterfly however, her eyes bright with happiness.

Inuyasha frowned as he remembered back to that day his sickness showed itself, standing up and ignoring Sesshomaru's growl. He walked over to Hanako, picking her up and feeling his heart throb when she released a squeal of happiness. She clung to his neck, her laughter only making Inuyasha hold her tighter.

"Lord Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked up to the woman walking towards him, smiling wider as he saw his two boys cradled by her. He smiled wider when Hanako tugged his hair in an effort to turn, her squeal of delight when she saw her brothers almost too adoreable.

It had turned out the wet nurse had poisoned them all to erase Inuyasha's bloodline, though only Hanako was strong enough to be immune to it. When Inuyasha thought he would lose them, Sesshomaru's Tenseiga began to pulse. Inuyasha experienced internal hemorrhaging from pushing his body so soon after birth, the poison only making it act faster. Tenseiga had saved them all, and that thought reminded him of his mother.

It all happened so fast, and Inuyasha was only grateful everything turned out fine. However, now his heat was off, and his body would not induce it.

Would he ever be able to have pups again?

Even so, he had these three angels!

Inuyasha kissed Hanako's forehead, kissing both Mamoru and Satoshi as well. Mamoru slapped his cheek playfully, Inuyasha nipping his little fingers with a chuckle. Satoshi was the calmest out of the three, his eyes lidded as snuggled against his wet nurse. Inuyasha pursed his lips, lightly pinching Satoshi's cheek. Inuyasha smirked when he gave him a frown akin to Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru and motioning for him to come closer.

Sesshomaru had already concealed his musk in the presence of the wet nurse, walking over with a frown and looking down to Satoshi.

"Guess who's gonna be like you," Inuyasha commented, his hand subconsciously playing with Hanako's silver streak.

Sesshomaru took Satoshi from the wet nurse, Mamoru whining as he begged to be taken as well. Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the sound, the wet nurse helping him place both in his arms. Satoshi's eyes finally opened fully as he grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair.

In an act Inuyasha knew would equal to death for anybody else, Satoshi pulled enough to make Sesshomaru grunt. The demon however did nothing, his eyes only showing light irritation.

"Ow."

Satoshi's eyes lit up, a cheerful laugh finally escaping. Inuyasha laughed out loud as Satoshi did it again, clapping as Sesshomaru voiced his discomfort again. The great demon lord was bested by a pup, and Inuyasha could hardly accept at first that was one of the only ways to make Satoshi laughed.

It was perfect!

"To think you have been bested by a pup," Inuyasha chuckled, Sesshomaru glaring at him with the intent to pay back the hanyou later.

"Jun, take the pups to bed," Sesshomaru ordered, Jun bowing before taking the boys. Inuyasha placed Hanako on her head, the little girl already more advanced with movement than her brothers.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru growled, grabbing the hanyou before speeding to their room. Inuyasha gasped when he was thrown on the bed, sitting up in the bed only to be pushed back down with the force of Sesshomaru's musk. Even though his heat wouldn't start, he could still feel his body react to his musk.

It was… sweet…

Strong…

Mate…

Inuyasha turned onto his side, rubbing his thighs together with a moan.

Inuyasha felt a pulse flow through him, his eyes widening as he felt wetness go down his thigh.

His heat…

Now!

Inuyasha tried to bolt up but Sesshomaru pounced on him, Inuyasha trapped under his weight. Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru when he growled, Inuyasha gasping in slight fear when he saw Sesshomaru's red eyes. He was about to protest when the shoji was suddenly opened, Sesshomaru's mother standing there.

"L-Lady Kimi!" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru's red eyes turning to her. Inuyasha tried to get free again, Sesshomaru easily letting him go.

Not that he had a problem taking Inuyasha with an audience.

"Sesshomaru, you have already disgraced him once. No matter how pitiful he is, you will mate him properly this time."

Inuyasha looked from Lady Kimi to Sesshomaru, the demon more calm than before.

"What exactly do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, the concept of a proper mating confusing to him.

"Think of it, as a human marriage hanyou," Lady Kimi responded, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. He pointed to his partially covered bite mark, tilting his head slightly.

"Isn't that it?" Inuyasha asked, Lady Kimi raising an eyebrow. A small smile graced her lips, her eyes almost seemingly to mock him.

"No hanyou, that was a forced mating. It made you submissive… You could have easily rejected him if you had been a stronger demon." Inuyasha sputtered, Lady Kimi looking to Sesshomaru.

"You will mate him, the right way. No matter how lowly and disgusting he may be, as a demon, he deserves that little bit of respect. Then I'll leave you to do what you please."

Sesshomaru lowered his head, willing away the power of his musk. It wasn't like he was driven to insanity by it anymore. For now.

"Hanyou!" Inuyasha's neck snapped as he looked to Lady Kimi, almost expecting to be beaten for some reason.

"Go bathe. I will prepare your robes. Sesshomaru, make yourself useful and gather the servants." Lady Kim laughed softly, her smile becoming warm and almost happy.

"We're going to have a proper mating."

After a long soak with a sweet smelling oil, Inuyasha was clothed in twelve kimonos, their variations in color mesmerizing. Inuyasha had never worn so many before, Sesshomaru usually wanting him in just one so he could easily disrobe him.

"What's next?" Inuyasha asked a little too dreamily, Lady Kimi unable to hide her smile at his tone. For a disgusting low being, she had to admit…

He reminded her of Inu no Taisho.

His boundless energy, his eagerness for the unknown.

Sesshomaru was like her, cold and stoic.

But Inuyasha…

If only he hadn't been that humans offspring.

"Are you ready?"

Inuyasha smiled, touching a hand to his stomach. He thought of his pups, of all the stuff he had been through from the beginning.

It had all happened so quickly, and for a long while Inuyasha had thought nothing worse could have happened to him.

But when he woke up with Sesshomaru next to his side, making sure he was okay…

Inuyasha found a way to love him in his own way. Inuyasha suddenly had a thought though, looking to Lady Kimi who had opened the shoji.

"Why am I not in pain like the first time? My heat, it hurt the first time," Inuyasha questioned, Lord Kimi looking to him over his shoulder.

"You were feeling Sesshomaru's pain. He's never relieved himself, no matter how many women I offered him. That pain can drive any high level demon into madness. You were lucky he didn't accidently murder you."

Inuyasha gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. Lady Kimi smiled sweetly, turning to face Inuyasha fully.

"Sesshomaru is not like his father. He has hundreds of years worth of sexual frustration. And unlike his father, he is hell bent on having as many pups as possible. Why, I could only assume that maybe…" Lady Kimi smirked, shaking her head lightly.

"Nevermind."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, though he didn't press it. Inuyasha would stop Sesshomaru from making him a baby machine when he felt ready. He wanted so many more though, and to love them all. Love them how his mother had loved him.

Inuyasha smiled, following Lady Kimi out into the hallway. They walked across the castle to the room in which they held the meeting with all of the lords, Inuyasha almost apprehensive as he wondered if maybe they were here as well.

However, they weren't, only Sesshomaru and all of the servants of the household. Inuyasha's eyes widened, Sesshomaru dressed in his combat uniform. Inuyasha felt some wetness go down his thigh, the act involuntary. Some of the male servants shifted, uncomfortable as Inuyasha's heat suffocated them.

"Come stand by me," Sesshomaru commanded softly, Inuyasha looking to Lady Kimi who nodded. Inuyasha pursed his lips, trying hard not to trip as he walked over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand gently, rubbing his thumb over Inuyasha's knuckles.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes meeting the hanyou's. The emotion in them surprised Inuyasha, his breath catching in his throat.

"I love you." Inuyasha blinked, unsure if he had heard Sesshomaru right. He felt Sesshomaru's fingers move up to his wrist, Sesshomaru pulling him closer. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru grabbing Inuyasha's chin and tilting his head back slightly. Inuyasha felt his breath taken away, his eyes becoming lidded as he yearned to close that small distance.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips. He stopped suddenly though, his eyes widening.

He loved… him?

He…

Loved…

Him!

"I love you too!" Inuyasha blurted out without thinking, a blush forming on his cheeks. Sesshomaru smirked, giving Inuyasha the kiss he craved. Sesshomaru pulled away, letting Inuyasha go and sitting to face his mother. Inuyasha followed, a pile of mush by that point.

Lady Kimi looked to them both, motioning towards a servant. She was given a blade and a cup, Kimi placing both down in front of her.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, place your wrists together over the cup." Inuyasha was skeptical but followed Sesshomaru's lead, watching as she wrapped a red string around their wrists, Inuyasha now interested.

"With the string of fate, may your blessings be plenty and your name be known." Inuyasha winced when she cut both of their wrists in a swift flick of her wrist, their blood pouring into the cup, their wounds healing quickly.

Lady Kimi picked up the cup, using the knife to stir the blood. She first had Sesshomaru drink of it, then Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha felt a little queasy drinking it though pulled through, not wanting to ruin this supposedly important and sacred ceremony.

"What's next?" Inuyasha whispered, Lady Kimi clearing her throat.

"Now you feast and drink." Inuyasha sputtered, confused by the lack of crazy demonic ritual. He looked at the string that tied them, raising his wrist in question.

"What about this?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru almost smiling at his confusion.

"We stayed joined. I'll break it tonight, when we are alone." Inuyasha blushed, confusion running through him. Once it dawned on him he blushed, Inuyasha feeling his heat flame through him again.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered, kissing Inuyasha ear. It twitched in response, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip.

"I… Love you.."

The End


End file.
